Chains
by Selenity Jade
Summary: Chapter 11 Up. AU BurumaVejiita fic. Buruma is a princess of Earth who grew up with Radditzu, but what happens when Vejiita, the prince of a dying race, comes to retrieve one of the last living Saiyajin?
1. Prologue

Chains  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ is not mine. I'm not nearly that good, I only wish. Don't sue, my brother cost me $70 to get my car out of impound after he was arrested driving it. I'm broke.  
  
By: Selenity Jade -   
AIM: SelenityJade  
Prologue  
Rating: PG13  
Thanks to Kane for Beta'ing this!

* * *

"Father!"  
  
"I'm right here, daughter. No need to yell," an old man stated walking into the large room. His white hair framed his wrinkled face. He gazed at his blue-haired daughter irritably. 'Sometimes, I wish I hadn't sired such a fiery daughter. I'm sorry, my daughter. It is for the best.'  
  
"How could you?" she demanded angrily, stomping her tiny foot in emphasis. "I don't want to get married! I'm perfectly happy as I am now. I don't want to be purchased!"  
  
Shaking his head, the old man sighed. "Buruma, dear, you are not being purchased; you are being courted."  
  
"It's the same thing!"  
  
"Buruma, enough!" he snapped. "You are 21-years-old! You can't spend your life working on your inventions! I rule here, not you. When you are Queen, you may do what you wish. Until that time, you will obey me."  
  
"I won't marry some man I've never met! Hell, I don't want to marry any man! I just want to live my life, Father. Can't you understand that?" She slumped to the floor, her white gown billowing around her. Her blue hair hid her tears from her father. 'Why can't he understand? I don't want to be tied to a husband. I need to be free.'  
  
"Buruma, it won't be all that bad. We'll find you a husband worthy of you. One whom you may someday love."  
  
She looked up at her father, her cerulean eyes moist with tears. "I won't love, Father. You may force me to marry some nobleman, but I will never love. My love belongs to my inventions, my people, and my friends. I cannot love someone who wants me for my title. I will never love," she whispered sadly.  
  
The old king looked down at his near-weeping daughter sadly. "This is how it must be, daughter. I married your mother the same way."  
  
"Do you love Mother?"  
  
The King looked down at his daughter. "She is a wonderful Queen."  
  
"That is not what I asked." She watched her father for a few moments as he struggled to answer. "I didn't think so." She rose from the floor gracefully. "Fine. I'll marry some nobleman who thinks I am nothing more than a Princess. Don't expect more."  
  
The King sighed and looked at his daughter sadly. "I'm sorry," he said before walking softly out of the room. His little girl's tears echoed painfully in his mind as he departed.

* * *

"Kakarotto, if you don't get the hell off me...," a gruff voice threatened quietly.  
  
A tall warrior with spiky hair looked down at a smaller man with an abashed look. "I apologize, Ouji-sama," he mumbled and hastily stood, looking at his feet as the Saiyajin no Ouji rose to his feet.  
  
"What in the name of Vejiita-sei were you doing running around the ship like a hunted female?" the angry Saiyajin demanded with a snarl.  
  
"Again I apologize, Ouji-sama. I was looking for my mate, Sire," he explained still looking down, a faint blush on his face.  
  
The shorter Saiyajin glared up at the warrior, his angular black eyes sparkling with fury. His ran a hand through his stiff black hair that defied gravity. "Why, third-class, were you looking for your mate like your tail was on fire?"  
  
"She's with child, Sire," he began embarrassed. "I couldn't find her and I was worried something happened to her."  
  
Vejiita scowled. "You disgust me, Kakarotto. Your caring and concern for this weak female is a weakness. You should be more worried about the brat she is carrying, not a worthless mate."  
  
Kakarotto kept his gaze on the ground, but his jaw clenched angrily. "I cannot help it, Sire. She is my mate and I cannot find another one. There aren't enough Saiyajin left now that our planet has been destroyed."  
  
The dark prince snorted. "At least your weakness stops at caring for the female. If you would have bonded her, I would have to remove you from your command, which is lenient compared to when Vejiita-sei still existed. For bonding you would have been executed, Kakarotto. You're lucky you have to search for the female, baka."  
  
"Yes, Sire," Kakarotto replied softly.  
  
"Do you know why bonding is intolerable, third-class?" Vejiita watched the Saiyajin struggle to control his anger. 'Weakling. Might as well teach him a lesson.'  
  
"No, Sire."  
  
"It is a great weakness to have your soul connected to another. Do you understand what bonding even is, idiot?"  
  
Kakarotto shook his head, silently pleading for some intervention. He knew the Prince hated emotions. 'Why did I have to run over the Prince and not someone else?'  
  
"It is one thing to take a mate, third-class. When one tires of her, she can be killed and you find another. Females are only good for three things, Kakarotto. One, to bear brats; two, rear the brats until the males are sent away; and three, to relieve hormones. That's it. You mark your mate by biting her and no other male can come near her. Kill her when she's no longer needed to raise the brats or when you tire of fucking her. That's it." Vejiita looked at the uncomfortable Saiyajin scornfully. "If you would have bonded the female, that's another matter. Bonding is the worst form of emotion among the Saiyajin and it is also our biggest weakness. That is why we execute the bonded pair, idiot. When a warrior bonds, he suddenly has his life tied to one little weak female. If she is injured, he feels her pain. If she gets angry, he feels that also. A mated pair feels each other's emotions and pain. Can speak into each other's mind. If one dies, the other dies. Now can you imagine the problem with that?"  
  
Kakarotto sighed irritably. "The male could be made weak if his bonded mate were to be taken hostage. Females are weaker than the males and if one of our enemies wished to kill the male, all they would have to do would be to kill the female."  
  
"Very good, Kakarotto. Now, there is one other little problem with bonded pairs. They share emotions for each other. A male has been known to die to save his bonded mate. Because of some weak emotion. Females are weak and worthless, Kakarotto. It is not worth the male's life. We kill bonded mates to purge our glorious race of that weakness. If they had a brat, that child was also killed as to not pollute the rest of our race. Understand, third-class?"  
  
Kakarotto nodded.  
  
"Good. Now find your mate and try to grow out of these weak emotions for her," Vejiita ordered, brushing past the Saiyajin as he continued his way to his quarters. It was too late in the evening to have to reprimand his warriors and yet the fools continued to fall prey to weak emotions or stupidity. 'What happened to the glory that was once Saiyajin?'

* * *

Buruma sighed as she stared at herself in the floor-length mirror. Her aqua blue dress flowed down her body, hugging her slender body, emphasizing each and every curve. Her cerulean hair trailed down her back, lose and free. She glared at the small silver tiara on her head. She hated that revolting sign of her station. Damn thing made her look like a freaking doll to be played with, a prize to be won.  
  
Somewhat satisfied with her appearance, Buruma walked out of her chambers. Nodding politely to the guards, she made her way to the throne room apprehensively. She was being forced to meet some baron her father thought highly of. She snorted. 'Probably some stupid, sniveling idiot.'  
  
Buruma paused outside the large, ornamental doors and waited patiently while the attendants opened them for her. She walked down the room, her small heels clicking loudly in the quiet room. She looked at her father, who stood at the end of the room smiling at her. A dark-haired man stood in front of the throne watching her walk towards them. He wore a simple black gi, which served to enhance his musculature. He was handsome, she supposed, in that scarred warrior type of way. His eyes bothered her though, always moving. He was staring at her with an almost hungry on his face and it bothered her.  
  
She reached the throne and curtsied politely to her father and the man. "Hello, Father, Sir," she began softly in her melodic voice.  
  
"Ah, Buruma, this is Yamucha, Baron of Asbury," her father said, introducing the man. Yamucha walked over and took her hand, bowing over it and placing a delicate kiss on it. Buruma shivered. She had not wanted him to touch her.  
  
"Yamucha, how nice to meet you," she murmured politely.  
  
"Dear, Yamucha has come seeking your hand," her father told her pointedly.  
  
"I see," she said softly. She smiled politely and turned towards her father.  
  
"Why don't you show Yamucha around the Palace and get to know each other?"  
  
Buruma hid her distaste and smiled at her father blandly. "Yes, Father," she said and nodded at Yamucha to follow her. "If you want to follow me, Yamucha, I'll show you the gardens first."  
  
"Of course, Princess," he said, his voice grating on her. He offered her his arm and she led him out of the room. Once they had left her father, Yamucha turned towards her. "Look, I'm not looking forward to marriage, either, Princess. My father has pressed the issue and he is an acquaintance of yours and here I am. I just want us to be friends," he explained honestly.  
  
Buruma smiled. "Thank you, Yamucha. I appreciate that."  
  
He smiled warmly at her. "Well, Princess, shall we see the gardens?"

* * *

"Sire, we are approaching Arlia," a young Saiyajin warrior said.  
  
Vejiita grunted and motioned the guard to leave. He needed to figure out a way to get stronger. He must defeat Furiza and claim his heritage. He must become the Legendary and defeat the monster that destroyed his planet, his father, and his entire race. Only twenty-three Saiyajin remained. Vejiita knew he needed all the Saiyajin he could find, as much as he despised depending on others. He had been traveling the galaxy searching for the rest of the Saiyajin who survived Vejiita-sei's destruction. And only one more remained. On Earth. One last Saiyajin and his pathetic army would be complete. Twenty-three warriors left of the glorious empire his father had ruled.  
  
Vejiita growled and walked off the bridge angrily. The crew, used to his moody nature by now, paid him no mind. He walked towards his quarters. A pit stop on Arlia, demand their support or kill them if they refuse. Then, on to the weak planet the last Saiyajin was sent to as an infant. He rounded a corner, not noticing the other fighters stepping out of his way. No one wanted to mess with an angry Vejiita no Ouji.  
  
He knew it was only a matter of time before he achieved his birthright, but patience was never one of his strengths. He must have that power, Furiza's army was growing, the monster's strength was growing even as his own did. If he did not achieve Supersaiyajin soon, his people were doomed. His entire race would be extinct. Hell, only five females remained of the Saiyajin population. His race was already destroyed, only they didn't know it yet. 'How fucking pathetic. Only five worthless females. Their brats would be too inbred to do any good. Too bad we are so territorial. I'd order the females shared to keep the blood as strong as possible. The Saiyajin might have to resort to breeding with alien females.' Vejiita shuddered. 'Disgusting, how our great race has been degraded to this.' He clenched his fists.  
  
To top it off, he should mate. He knew he should produce an heir as quickly as possible so the royal line would not disappear. He could order one of the females to him and his men would be too fearful to argue even if they wanted to. He wanted his warriors to fear him not seek revenge, so that was no option. Besides, not one of those worthless females was worthy. He knew his race was doomed. 'Might as well go down with a bang. I am the last of the Vejiita line. I am the last. My death is inevitable as well as Vejiita-sei's legacy. I will kill Furiza and die doing it. The Saiyajin will be no more. And I don't want to watch my people drift into the seas of space. I will die defeating Furiza. I don't need a female. I don't need anything more than revenge.'

* * *

Lovies! 


	2. Chapter 1: Saiyajin

Chains  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine! I only write horrible fanfiction!  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter One: Saiyajin   
  
Buruma giggled and stepped into the large lake, her dress billowing out as she moved into the water. She took a deep breath and dove under the glassy surface, emerging a few moments later. She quickly moved out of the lake and shook her head violently to dislodge some of the moisture in her blue hair. She glanced up sharply at the sound of a cough from the direction of the forest.  
  
"Princess?" a familiar voice called curiously.  
  
Buruma smiled as she recognized the gruff voice. "Radditzu," she greeted happily. She watched as the Saiyajin moved out of the forest to stand in front of her. She cocked her head curiously at his disturbed expression. "What's wrong?"  
  
He held his arm out for her and once she took it, led her away from the lake. "Princess, I must leave Earth," he told her.  
  
She frowned. "Why?"  
  
He looked away from her before answering. "Vejiita-sei has been destroyed."  
  
She gasped in shock and yanked on his arm to stop his stride. "What happened? What about your family?" He looked at her and for the first time since she's met the large Saiyajin years before, she could clearly see sadness in his eyes.  
  
"My father and Kakarotto survived, but my mother did not."  
  
She hugged the large man's arm to her in sympathy. "I'm so sorry, Radditzu," she murmured.  
  
He shrugged. "I didn't know her. I was sent here as an infant, remember?"  
  
She looked up at him sadly. "You were sent here to keep you safe from Furiza. Your father wished to keep his firstborn son safe and sent you here, to my father. I remember."  
  
He nodded. "Yes, and now I'll never get a chance to see my home planet. It's gone," he stated angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry, Radditzu," she repeated.  
  
He shook his head and continued to lead her home. "Vejiita no Ouji is here to collect me. He is gathering all surviving Saiyajin in his war against Furiza. He landed this afternoon."  
  
She looked away. "I will miss you," she said softly. "I know you don't like weak emotions, Radditzu, but I can't help it. You and I grew up together, and I love you as I would love my own brother."  
  
Radditzu grinned at her. "I know, little one. I may never say this again, but I love you, too."  
  
She looked up in surprise and smiled warmly at him. "Thank you," she said earnestly. She looked down again as a thought struck her. "What will I do without you, Radditzu? You save me from the meaningless prattle of Council and the venom spit out by the nobles. You are all I have now," she murmured sadly.  
  
He put his arm around her, resting his head on hers as they walked. "No. I'm not, little one. You have your father and that Yamucha, remember?"  
  
She shook her head. "Father and I have never been close, especially after Mother died. And Yamucha seems to have fallen in love with me, despite my ever-increasing hatred towards the idea of marrying him. He's a good friend, but I don't want to marry him. You know me, Radditzu. You know me, my heart and soul, and you never turn away from what I am. You don't flinch at my temper and don't scoff at my intelligence. You treat me as your equal as no man has ever done. I don't want you to go."  
  
He sighed. "Buruma, you have lots of wonderful things here. I need to avenge my people that were slaughtered by that lizard. The Saiyajin race wasn't exactly angelic, but we didn't deserve to have our entire race destroyed. We were warriors and killers, yes, but we had honor. We were a strong and noble race and that ruthless beast destroyed the entire planet. I *need* to go, little one. I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry, but I cannot disobey my prince and I *want* to fight against the killer of my people."  
  
"I understand that, Radditzu, I just don't want to lose you," she whispered.  
  
He smiled tenderly. "You aren't losing me, little one." He chuckled suddenly. "Vejiita no Ouji has found out about your latest invention and has *ordered* that the 'human inventor' be brought before him immediately." Looking down at the blue-haired woman leaning on him, he smirked. "He has no idea that the inventor of the gravity room is a woman, let alone the Princess of Earth."  
  
She laughed. "Is he the type that will flip?"  
  
He nodded, amused. "He'll have a cat." He suddenly frowned. "Buruma, I suggest that you don't lose your temper in front of the Prince. I've only met him an hour ago and spent very little time in his company, but he seems to be a very cold man. He's also known for his quick temper and violent tendencies. He wouldn't hesitate to kill you, Buruma. He is a killer, never forget that."  
  
She nodded. "I'll try, Radditzu, but you know me."  
  
He snorted. "Yeah, I know. You're impossible. That temper of yours will get you in trouble one day," he warned.  
  
She smirked at him. "Probably, but you wouldn't like me any other way."  
  
He shook his head. "You're right. I wouldn't. You do realize you are too Saiyajin-like for your own good, don't you?"  
  
"You say that all the time." She looked up to find themselves outside the palace doors. "I need to get changed before I meet with the Saiyajin no Ouji."  
  
He nodded. "I'll escort you to your rooms and then to his. He is quite anxious to meet the inventor, Buruma."  
  
She snorted. "Yeah, until he finds out I'm the Princess and a woman to boot."  
  
Shrugging, Radditzu opened the door for the wet Princess. "He won't like it, but there isn't much he can do about it."  
  
Buruma laughed. "No. There isn't."   
  
Radditzu and Buruma quickly made their way to her rooms, where she bathed and changed into more suitable clothing for her meeting with the Saiyajin no Ouji. Soon, they found themselves outside of Vejiita's rooms and Buruma stood quietly beside Radditzu as he talked with the guards. They promptly let the Prince know his visitors had arrived and were ushered into the large sitting room. Buruma glanced around curiously as she waited for the Saiyajin no Ouji. The door behind her opened again and two Saiyajin walked inside. The male blinked in surprise as he found the room occupied with strangers. The very pregnant Saiyajin female, however, smiled slightly in Buruma's direction.  
  
"I don't mean to be rude," the large Saiyajin began, "but who are you?"  
  
Radditzu glanced at him. "I am Radditzu and this is Princess Buruma."  
  
"Radditzu? Son of Bardock?"  
  
When Radditzu nodded, the other Saiyajin's face broke into a large grin. "I'm Kakarotto, your brother," the man said.  
  
Radditzu blinked and looked over his brother curiously. "You look well, brother."  
  
His brother nodded. "As do you, Radditzu. This is my mate, Chichi," Kakarotto introduced, nodding towards the pregnant Saiyajin, who smiled politely. "Where is Vejiita-sama?"  
  
Radditzu shrugged. "He should be here shortly." He turned expectantly towards the opening door, kneeling before the short Saiyajin that entered. Buruma glanced around to see Radditzu's brother and the female doing the same. She restrained herself from grinning at the irritated scowl that appeared when she did not and nodded politely instead. Radditzu rose quickly and began to introduce her. "Vejiita-sama, this is Princess Buruma of Earth."  
  
He glanced at her, his eyes roving over her curves before he turned back to Radditzu, dismissing her. "She's gorgeous, Radditzu, but she isn't whom I told you to fetch. Where is the inventor?"  
  
Radditzu smiled faintly. "She is the inventor, Ouji-sama," he said softly.  
  
He blinked and looked at Buruma again. "You?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
He snorted. "That explains why the old King tried to refuse my request."  
  
"What request was that, Ouji-sama?" Radditzu asked.  
  
"To take the inventor with us."  
  
Buruma blinked. "Say what?"  
  
The Saiyajin no Ouji smirked evilly. "You, Princess, are coming with us," he told her, his voice oozing sweetness.  
  
She blinked again and turned to Radditzu. "Why didn't you tell me? You let me go on and on about how much I'll miss you and I'm to go with you anyway?"  
  
He shook his head. "I wasn't aware of it, little one."  
  
She snorted. "Look, Highness, I can't go with you. I'm supposed to be married come winter," she told him bitterly.  
  
Vejiita glared at Radditzu before turning to sneer at the blue-haired Princess. "The King has approved of it. After some persuasion," he told her, laughing cruelly.  
  
She glared at him. "Excuse me, Highness," she sneered. "I would like to speak with my father about this before I commit myself."  
  
He smirked. "Fine. We leave in the morning, Princess."  
  
She nodded, returning his smirk. "Radditzu?"  
  
He nodded. "Ouji-sama, permission to escort the Princess."  
  
Vejiita frowned. "Why?"  
  
Fidgeting, Radditzu looked at his Prince. "It is my duty."  
  
"You're duty is to me, soldier," Vejiita snapped.  
  
Radditzu nodded. "I'm aware of that, Ouji-sama, but I also have a duty to her. I am honor bound to carry out my word."  
  
"What duty?" Vejiita demanded.  
  
He fidgeted again. "I am her protector, Sire."  
  
"You've been assigned the duty of guarding this little weakling?" he asked sharply.  
  
Radditzu shook his head. "No. I assigned myself four years ago."  
  
Buruma stepped up to Radditzu, placing a delicate hand on his arm. "Don't worry about it, Radditzu. I'll be fine," she told him quietly. "Besides, I think your brother and his mate - is that the word? - have business with the Prince."  
  
"Buruma," he whispered, obviously torn.  
  
"You call her by name. Why is that?" Vejiita sneered.  
  
Radditzu frowned, his face pained. "Vejiita-sama, she and I are friends, and I forgot myself for a moment."  
  
Buruma smiled kindly on Radditzu. "I'll be fine," she reassured him. She giggled softly. "Besides, what possible trouble can I get into between here and there?"  
  
Radditzu looked horrified. "Don't go there, Buruma! Last time you said that I damn near killed myself and you!"  
  
Kakarotto laughed. "What happened?"  
  
Radditzu glanced at his brother, smiling wickedly. "She was stopped in the hall by some visiting noble who wanted to leer at her up close when her bodyguard wasn't present. She had a short sword strapped to her leg and a ki gun on the other one. Let's just say he got a little persistent and she damn near castrated the bastard. The man pissed his breeches and ran away. I was coming back from a sparring match with one of the stronger humans on this planet and he ran me over." Radditzu laughed. "He took one look at me and fainted. I looked at him and found the Princess' necklace in his hand. To make a long story short, I almost killed him, and then tore apart the castle looking for Buruma, when in all actuality she was safe and sound, locked in her room working on an invention of some kind. When I found her, I was so glad to see her I rushed into the room, setting off one of her inventions and blowing up that half of the wing. With us in it. I'm just damn lucky I got to her in time to protect her before it blew."  
  
Kakarotto laughed. "Sounds like you are a spirited one, Princess."  
  
Radditzu grinned. "You have no idea. She is fiery and intelligent. Not to mention I trained her to fight and she's damn good. She can't seem to get down fighting with ki, but guns and blades; she beats seasoned soldiers every time. Damn near beats me most the time."  
  
Buruma laughed. "It's because you let me win, Rad-chan!" She glanced at the Prince, noticing how he was looking quite irritated at their chitchat and decided to put an end to it. "I must go speak with my father. Radditzu, remember your promise?"  
  
His eyes got wide. "Oh, no. Please, you can't make me-"  
  
She smirked. "Yes, my dear friend, you will do it. I am not attending my own birthing day celebration without you. That means the whole works, Radditzu."  
  
Vejiita decided at that moment to snap. "If you are quite done, I would appreciate if you reminisce somewhere else!" he growled.  
  
Buruma glanced at him, nodding. "I apologize, Vejiita no Ouji," she said, her voice thick with sarcasm. "Radditzu, I'll speak with you later. Kakarotto, Chichi, it was nice meeting you and feel free to drop by my quarters at any time. Radditzu's brother is always welcome as is his mate." She nodded again and left the room, picking up on one last comment before she was out of hearing.  
  
"Damn Onna," the Vejiita no Ouji growled.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: I bet you thought the Saiyajin sent to Earth was supposed to purge the planet, huh? *Laughs and points* Nope! *Evil grin* I'm not sure how I'm going to handle the lemons in this story... I'll probably edit them down if possible, but... I'm not sure.  
  
And THANK you all for the nice welcome back. ^_~  
  
Lovies! 


	3. Chapter 2: Balls and Laps

Chains  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine! If it were, would I be writing fanfiction?  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter Two: Balls and Laps  
  
"Buruma?" Radditzu called into the empty room.  
  
"In the bedroom, Radditzu!" she hollered back from the back of her chambers. He shrugged and motioned for his guests to wait, walking towards her room. He knocked politely before letting himself in, gasping as he saw her. She grinned impishly. "What do you think?"  
  
He gaped at her. She was wearing a very, very daring gown that flowed softly over every curve of her body. The silvery-blue gown showed an almost indecent amount of cleavage by human standards, held up by two thin spaghetti straps. It cascaded down her legs, which showed through the long slits up each side of the dress, falling just short of her feet, adorned with a tiny pair of matching high heel sandals. Her waist-long blue hair was curled beautifully to frame her face enticingly. And atop her head sat a delicate silver tiara. "You look..."  
  
She giggled. "I know, gorgeous."  
  
"You're father is going to kill you," he warned softly, still entranced by his friend. He always knew she was absolutely stunning, but never had he ever pictured her as anything but his friend. Now, he saw her as a woman. A wonderfully gorgeous woman.  
  
"I know," she stated, winking at the still stunned Radditzu. "You can stop staring now. You've seen me all dressed up before."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but-"  
  
She laughed outright and grabbed his arm. "I added some Saiyajin modifications to my dress, so of course I look different, eh?"  
  
He nodded dumbly and led her out of the room, snapped out of his stupor when his two guests gasped at the sight of the Princess. "Buruma, you remember Kakarotto and Chichi."  
  
She nodded and smiled. "Welcome, Chichi, Kakarotto. Are you accompanying us to the celebration?"  
  
Kakarotto nodded, still gaping at her. Chichi slapped him on the head. "Stop staring, fool!" she snapped.  
  
"Sorry," he mumbled, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "You look wonderful, Princess."  
  
She grinned. "I know. And call me Buruma, please. You are Radditzu's brother, Kakarotto, and since he is my friend, that makes you one as well. You, too, Chichi."  
  
He smiled. "Thanks, Buruma." His mate nodded and smiled warmly. "Shall we? Vejiita isn't exactly looking forward to having to play 'Polite Visiting Royalty' right now and he's bound to be grouchy if we don't get our asses down there!"  
  
Radditzu paled. "You're right." He turned to Buruma and offered her his arm.  
  
It was then that she noticed what each of the Saiyajin wore and smiled appreciatively. Radditzu was dressed in formal armor, part of it from Earth and a part from his home planet, she assumed. He wore silver armor that her father had had made especially for him with her royal symbol on the chest plate, naming him her guardian and protector. It was thrown over a tight, navy blue spandex suit, a Saiyajin anomaly. His sword, which was used on rare occasions when he didn't want to use ki, hung at his hip, the silver sheath winking at her. Kakarotto was dressed similarly to his brother, except with Saiyajin armor, branded with the mark of his Prince. Chichi was dressed in a spandex suit, also, but over top of it was a thin gown that was split up the sides. Her feet were decorated with a long pair of boots, looking every-bit the warrior woman, except for the protruding belly. "You guys look wonderful," she complimented.  
  
Radditzu smiled. "You put us to shame, though," he murmured into her ear. "Yamucha is going to shit his pants."  
  
Buruma sighed. "I forgot he was going to be there."  
  
Radditzu hugged her shoulders as he led the group out of her chambers, towards the large ballroom. "I'm sorry, but he *is* your fiancé."  
  
"Don't remind me."  
  
Radditzu laughed heartily and kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry, little one. You're leaving with us, remember?"  
  
She growled. "I remember. Damn your Prince! Although, a chance to postpone my wedding is welcome, but to just *order* it of my father like that is unforgivable!"  
  
"Does Yamucha know?"  
  
She shook her head. "It's to be announced tonight."  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
"Uh oh is right," she sighed glancing up as they entered the ball. Every eye turned towards her. She held her head up high and walked regally towards her father, when she noticed Radditzu trying his best not to laugh. "What is so funny?" she murmured softly through her smile.  
  
"Vejiita-ouji is on the other side of the room."  
  
"So?"  
  
"He's practically drooling. Never thought I'd see that..."  
  
"Why? I am very beautiful, Radditzu."  
  
"That you are, Buruma, but Vejiita-sama is not known for his appreciation of the opposite sex. Beautiful woman don't affect him, from what I was told. My brother has been Vejiita's sparring partner for years because of his unusual strength, and Kakarotto told me that Vejiita-sama is very cold. He does not get affected by things normal Saiyajin males do. Like women. I don't think sex is ever on his mind. He's almost like a robot. And here he is, drooling!"  
  
She giggled and then smiled at her father, kissing him lightly on the cheek. "Father," she greeted softly.  
  
The King looked at his beautiful daughter in disapproval at her exposed flesh. "Buruma," he began before the perceptive Princess stopped him.  
  
"I know, I know, but this will be my last celebration for awhile," she reminded him.  
  
He sighed sadly. "I'm sorry, Buruma, I tried to talk Vejiita no Ouji out of it, but the Saiyajin aren't a race that we can refuse. They can, and would, destroy our planet to capture you."  
  
She smiled reassuringly. "I'll be fine, Father," she said, looking over her shoulder as a light tap alerted her to a presence behind her. Her smile never faltered, by sheer strength of will. "Yamucha," she greeted.  
  
"Princess Buruma, you look beautiful," he murmured awed and lifted her hand to his lips.  
  
"Thank you, Yamucha," she said with an inward sigh. Her first dance would have to go to him, unfortunately, and then hopefully, Radditzu would take her from him as often as he could. She glanced at her friend pleadingly, to find him engrossed in a conversation with his Prince, who glanced at her once. 'Doesn't look like he's drooling...' She caught Radditzu eye and he nodded in understanding, smiling at her mischievously. She nearly stuck her tongue out at him, but when Yamucha asked her for her first dance, she smiled instead and nodded.  
  
~~~  
  
"What was that, Radditzu?" Vejiita demanded.  
  
"What, Sire?" he asked nervously.  
  
"The little exchange of glances you and the little inventor Princess seem fond of giving each other," he drawled.  
  
Radditzu sighed. "It's nothing, Sire. She has to dance the first one with her fiancé. After that, she would like me to cut in as often as I can."  
  
"And why would that be? He is to be her mate, correct?"  
  
Radditzu nodded. "She doesn't want to marry him, though."  
  
Vejiita snorted. "So? The female has no choice in the matter."  
  
Radditzu glanced at Vejiita. "Sire, she is a human. Here, the female usually has *some* say in the matter. Her station dictates the union, however much she despises it." Radditzu chuckled. "Besides, Sire, even if the female were to have no choice, Buruma would never put up with it."  
  
"She seems to be a defiant one," the Prince commented, watching her twirl around the floor on the arm of the human weakling.  
  
"Defiant, yes. Strong-willed? Definitely. Stubborn? Hell yes. But she is what she is," he stated with a shrug. "I wouldn't have her any other way. She's almost Saiyajin-like in temperament."  
  
Vejiita looked at the Saiyajin sharply. "How old is she?"  
  
Radditzu blinked in confusion. "She's 21 standard years."  
  
Vejiita started. "That young?"  
  
Radditzu nodded. "Yes."  
  
"How long will she live?"  
  
Shaking his head sadly, Radditzu watched his friend dance. "About 80 to 90 years, Sire."  
  
"Humans have such pathetic life-spans."  
  
"You forget, Sire. The oldest Saiyajin was only 200 years."  
  
"Yes, but he was still in his prime when he died in battle."  
  
The song ended and Radditzu started. "Sire, if you'll excuse me -"  
  
"No."  
  
"Pardon, Ouji-sama?" Radditzu asked in confusion.  
  
"I'll dance with the little female," he stated moving to cut in as the next song started.  
  
Radditzu blinked as he watched his Prince walk over to his friend. "Did I miss something?" he muttered to Kakarotto, who had walked up behind him.  
  
"I have no idea, brother. If he was any one else, I'd say he was smitten."  
  
Radditzu laughed. "From what I have deduced and what you've told me, that is impossible."  
  
Kakarotto nodded. "Yes. I thought so too."  
  
Chichi giggled from beside the larger Saiyajin. "Well, the impossible has happened," she said with a smirk.  
  
"I don't think so," Radditzu said. "I mean, maybe he just wants to get to know his new employee?"  
  
Chichi laughed outright. "You keep believing that, Radditzu."  
  
Kakarotto cocked his head at his mate. "Do you know something?"  
  
She smiled impishly. "Kakarotto, mate, it's a female thing."  
  
He frowned. "Huh?"  
  
She slapped him upside the head. "He watches her."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Intensely."  
  
"So?" Radditzu put in.  
  
She sighed irritably. "Males!" she exclaimed, rolling her eyes. "He's interested in her, but he has that look."  
  
"What look?"  
  
"The look that says he wants her and despises her for it. The look that says he'll hurt her and hate himself for doing it. Our dear Vejiita no Ouji lusts after the human Princess, and doesn't even realize it. He hates her and doesn't. He wants her as close to him as possible and yet wants her as far away, too. He knows he wants her, yet doesn't. His blood calls out for the hunt and yet his mind is wondering why."  
  
"That makes no sense," Kakarotto stated.  
  
"Sure it does. Watch them dance. He'll pull her towards him and flirt as only a Saiyajin knows how, and then he'll push her away, perhaps violently. Just watch."  
  
~~~  
  
"Dance with me," an incredibly rude voice ordered at her elbow.  
  
She glanced behind her, blinking in surprise when she saw the Saiyajin no Ouji standing there, a scowl on his face. 'The least he could do was be nicer or look more thrilled about it...' "Vejiita no Ouji -"  
  
"I suggest you ask nicer," the ever-considerate – and slightly dense – Yamucha told him arrogantly.  
  
Vejiita turned his scowl on the man, glaring. "Really?" he sneered.  
  
Buruma sighed. "I'd love to dance, Your Highness," she put in quickly. She didn't, after all, wish to see her fiancé, no matter how much she disliked marrying him, hurt.  
  
"But, Princess-"  
  
"You heard her, human," Vejiita growled, pulling Buruma away from him by the arm.  
  
She blinked in shock and started as she found herself lead away, dancing before she realized it. 'He's good,' she thought in amazement.  
  
"Tell me," he began gruffly, "do humans always pick such moronic weaklings for their daughters?"  
  
She shrugged. "No idea. I'm just a Princess."  
  
"That makes you better than they are," he stated.  
  
She shook her head. "No, it means I have a bigger responsibility and more headaches than they do."  
  
Vejiita snorted and pulled her closer to him, one gloved hand leading her from her lower, almost indecently low, spine. The other hand held her smaller one lightly in his. Buruma's hand had sat semi-comfortably on his shoulder until he moved them closer, forcing her to put an arm around his neck. His eyes bore into hers from his slight advantage in height, a whole couple of millimeters.  
  
"I must say, Vejiita, you surprise me. You dance wonderfully," she said, the appreciation evident in her voice.  
  
He grunted. "It takes no skill to dance when one is a fighter. It's just another set of movements," he told her gruffly.  
  
She cocked her head. "You're a warrior, hm? I suppose I should have thought of that, being a Saiyajin and all, but most princes I know have body guards to fight for them."  
  
He snorted. "Most princes you know must be from weakling races."  
  
She shrugged, gasping as he pulled her even closer, her body pressed intimately against his. His armor was slightly uncomfortable squashed against her soft flesh, but the heat from his body distracted her from it immediately. The room seemed to become infinitely hotter and she had the incredible urge to run. Far, far away. She glanced up to find his face a mere breath away, noses almost touching.  
  
"So, little Princess, how did you become an inventor? After all, most princesses I've seen are flighty little air-heads who have problems deciding which outfit to wear."  
  
She shrugged. "My father used to invent in his spare time and he taught me while I was very young. I loved it immediately and found that I seem to have a natural gift. I can invent, fix, or replicate anything," she replied absently.  
  
He arched an eyebrow and leaned down to whisper in her ear, his breath teasing her lightly, and sending shivers down her back. "Anything?"  
  
She nodded weakly.  
  
"You've already invented a gravity room, which I intend to use, but could you, perhaps, invent a device for a ship?"  
  
"Of course," she whispered.  
  
"A sort of invisibility device?"  
  
"Already did that..."  
  
He started and pulled back to look at her sharply. "You did?"  
  
She nodded in relief that he was not near her ear anymore. 'Gods, who knew ears could be so sensitive...'  
  
He chuckled deeply. "I am happy to have found you, Onna," he stated.  
  
Jumping, Buruma looked at him in surprise. "Don't your people hate technology and prefer to fight all out?"  
  
He nodded, scowling. "Of course. But, Furiza relies on his technology to protect him as well as his strength. In order to defeat him, we must war with him and his armies. Only then will we get a chance at the monstrous lizard."  
  
"I see," she murmured. She glanced over her partner's shoulder, nearly grinning at seeing her fiancé glaring jealously at the two of them. She giggled.  
  
"What is so amusing?" he demanded gruffly.  
  
"It seems, Vejiita, you have made an enemy of my fiancé."  
  
Vejiita shrugged indifferently. "I'm not worried. He's a moron. And what's worse, he's a weak moron."  
  
She began to wonder when the song would end, listening carefully for the music. She started when she realized they had been dancing through three songs. She glanced around, hoping to catch Radditzu's eye, as Yamucha seems to be a little scared of her dance partner, nearly growling out loud when she found him. Grinning from ear to ear at her, shaking his head at her pleading looks. She then caught a quick peek at her father, who was watching them thoughtfully. 'Uh oh. He better not even think about it...'  
  
"Your father seems very interested in us, Onna," he told her amusedly.  
  
She growled.  
  
Smirking, he leaned closer to her ear. "You sound positively Saiyajin when you do that. What is your father thinking?"  
  
"He wouldn't dare."  
  
"I wonder..."  
  
"Don't even say it," she warned.  
  
He laughed. "Don't worry, Onna. I wouldn't let myself mate for political purposes, especially with an alien female. I am not going to survive this war. My line will die with me."  
  
She blinked. "Huh?"  
  
"I will die defeating Furiza."  
  
"What if you defeat him and survive? Or what if he kills you and wins?"  
  
"I won't fight him until I can win. And I won't survive."  
  
"So, you're going to give up."  
  
He growled, pulling her to him roughly. "Giving up is for cowards and I am not a coward, Onna. What point to survive after I avenge my planet? There aren't enough of us left, not enough females, our race will die out. I will not live to see that."  
  
She struggled to pull away from him without attracting notice. "Vejiita, you're hurting me," she gasped out near his ear.  
  
He loosened his hold considerably, rubbing her lower back in apology.  
  
"Why not marry outside your race?"  
  
"Some may, but I will not."  
  
"Why? Don't you want a son to carry your name?"  
  
"Why? I have no planet, no people. Why have a son to carry my line and my name when he can rule nothing?"  
  
She sighed. "I am sorry about your planet," she murmured.  
  
He growled angrily, but didn't react with his body, thankfully. "I don't need pity."  
  
"I don't pity you, Vejiita. I sympathize. If it were my planet and my home, it would destroy me."  
  
"Then you are weak."  
  
She shook her head. "No. I am strong because I have something to be strong for, Vejiita."  
  
"Stupid human females," he snarled under his breath.  
  
"What's wrong with alien females, anyway?"  
  
"Everything. They are weak. Weak, pathetic. No alien female can attract a worthy Saiyajin. Any who do mate an alien aren't fit to be a Saiyajin."  
  
"You are seriously prejudiced, Vejiita," she scolded.  
  
"Did I give you permission to use my name, Onna?" he demanded.  
  
She smirked. "No, but I think it's only fair. You won't use my name nor my title, so why should I follow protocol if you won't?"  
  
He grunted in annoyance.  
  
"I apologize for interrupting you two," Radditzu butted in with a grin.  
  
Buruma pulled away from the Saiyajin no Ouji. "No need, Radditzu," she said, relieved.  
  
"What is it, Radditzu?" Vejiita demanded, putting a good two feet between the Princess and himself.  
  
"The King would like to speak to his daughter before he retires," Radditzu said, bowing politely at his friend.  
  
"Thank you, my friend," Buruma murmured. She turned to Vejiita and smiled. "Thank you for the dance, Vejiita." Turing back to her friend, she mock glared at him. "Rad-chan, I would appreciate it if you'd stop grinning at me like that."  
  
"Sorry, Bur-chan, but I find it humorous."  
  
"You would, traitor," she growled. She took his arm and he led her away from Vejiita, who watched the two friends banter back and forth, a deep scowl on his face.  
  
~~~  
  
"So..."  
  
"So...?"  
  
Sigh. "So, how was dancing with Vejiita-sama?"  
  
A giggle. "Radditzu, you're just like a woman sometimes..."  
  
"Hey! I am not feminine, Buruma! I'm a Saiyajin warrior, there isn't anything more masculine than that," he stated.  
  
Buruma laughed and curled herself into his lap. "I know, I know. I was just teasing, Rad-chan."  
  
He glowered. "Funny, Buruma."  
  
"Well, my father tried to test the waters with me and proposed, in a round about way, marriage to the hot-head."  
  
Radditzu blinked, wrapping his arms around her. "What?"  
  
"He saw Vejiita and I dancing, thought it would be a good political move if the Saiyajin and Earth were to have a marriage alliance. I diffused that situation fast. Yamucha isn't that wonderful, but I'd kill myself before marrying that egotistical idiot."  
  
Radditzu laughed. "He isn't *that* bad, Buruma."  
  
"No. He's worse. I was being nice."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Radditzu shifted her a little more comfortably in his lap. "What is up with you and my lap, anyway? You've done it since we were kids, yes, but you're twenty-one now! And yet every so often, you come to my rooms in your nightgown, like tonight, and curl up in my lap to talk."  
  
She snorted. "So?" After a hesitation, a soft sigh escaped her. "I don't know why I do it, Rad-chan. You aren't a very cuddly person usually, I know, but it makes me feel...safe. And wanted."  
  
"I'm sure Yamucha would love to have you in his lap," he teased.  
  
Another snort. "I don't care."  
  
"Besides, why do you need to feel safe? Or wanted for that matter. You've always been wanted."  
  
She sighed. "I don't know, Rad-chan. I can't explain it. All my life I have this... emptiness, I guess. I've felt alone and unhappy and unsafe for as long as I can remember. It lessens when I'm in your lap, especially the unsafe part."  
  
He blinked. "Truly? The whole alone, unhappy, and unsafe feeling I mean. Not the lessening in my lap thing."  
  
She nodded, closing her eyes, burying deeper into his embrace.  
  
"I see. Well, my lap is always at your disposal."  
  
She giggled sleepily. "Thanks, Rad-chan," she whispered softly.  
  
"Buruma?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Are you ready to leave tomorrow?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be, I suppose," she muttered softly. She sighed. "Can I fall asleep right here? Please?"  
  
He nodded and kissed her head softly as she drifted off. "Anytime, little one," he murmured.  
  
He was suddenly startled by a knock on his chamber doors. He sighed. "Come!" he called out as loud as he dared, hoping that Buruma wouldn't wake.  
  
She didn't.  
  
"Radditzu, I have need -" Vejiita began, cutting off as he glanced at his warrior and the Earth Princess curled in his lap. "What in the hell?"  
  
"Sorry, Sire. I'd stand but, well, she's asleep and I don't want to wake her."  
  
"First, not wanting to wake her is more important than showing your Prince the respect due to his rank?"  
  
He sighed. "No, Sire. Of course not, but she's exhausted and I think something is bothering her and I just would prefer if I didn't wake her right now. Besides, do you really want her awake? With her temper?"  
  
"Feh, fine! Secondly, what in the fuck is she doing on your lap? Doesn't she have a soon-to-be mate?"  
  
Radditzu nodded. "Of course, Vejiita-sama."  
  
"Then why?"  
  
Radditzu looked away. "I'd rather not answer, Sire."  
  
"Answer anyway."  
  
"I didn't know myself why she likes it in my lap until tonight."  
  
"The reason, soldier?"  
  
He looked at Vejiita. "She feels safe."  
  
"Why? She may be nothing more than a weakling, damn it, but she's surrounded by guards, not to mention you, and it seems Kakarotto and his worthless mate have taken a liking to her as well. Why wouldn't she feel safe?"  
  
"Please, Sire, I don't-"  
  
"Answer."  
  
He sighed. "She feels it. She feels unsafe and alone. So she sits in my lap because it helps, she said."  
  
"You aren't bedding the Onna, are you, Radditzu?"  
  
Radditzu gaped. "No! First, she is way above my station. I'm her protector and her best friend. Second, she's untouched, Sire. Third, she's human and I already know how you feel about alien mates."  
  
"Untouched? At her age?"  
  
"She's human, Sire. They aren't supposed to until they are married or they are in love."  
  
"Love?" he sneered with distaste.  
  
"Yes, Sire. She has neither at the moment, so she's untouched. Earthlings do not have their virginity taken away from them when they turn 16."  
  
Vejiita snorted. "They should. It takes away the mess and tears at the time of mating. Besides, how would one know how to do take someone's innocence without the proper training?"  
  
"Um, I don't know, Ouji-sama. I haven't had either. I was raised here, remember? I haven't had mine taken as I was suppose to and haven't mated yet, either."  
  
Vejiita blinked. "How did you survive your first rut then?"  
  
"Locked myself in my room for two weeks. Stayed very, very far away from Buruma and all females."  
  
Vejiita shuddered. "Enough. Take her to her room, I would like to speak with you."  
  
Radditzu squirmed. "I'd rather not, Sire. She wants to sleep here."  
  
Vejiita growled. "Fine. You were programmed, correct?"  
  
"Yes," Radditzu said with a nod.  
  
"Good, I don't have time to tutor you in Saiyajin culture. We leave here and head to Amudeku. We're picking up technical supplies there for the Princess. You will be assigned as her guard, understood? That means, Radditzu, you will sacrifice your life for hers if need be. Even if she's nothing more than a human, I need her inventions. They are more important."  
  
Radditzu nodded. "I understand. I protect her willingly anyway."  
  
"Even laying down your life?"  
  
"There was a time I thought about nothing but her safety when she was in danger."  
  
Vejiita blinked. "Example?"  
  
"Please, Sire. Buruma doesn't remember it, I'd really rather not."  
  
"Answer."  
  
"Sire, I must refuse."  
  
"Soldier, as your Prince and commanding officer, I command you to answer me."  
  
Radditzu flinched. "She doesn't remember it! I am the only one who knows and she would rather die than have it revealed, if she were to remember."  
  
"Radditzu, do I have to kill you for refusing me? Who would protect the pathetic Princess then?"  
  
Radditzu sighed. "If I may have your word, it goes no further. No one must ever hear of this. Not even her."  
  
Vejiita glowered at his subject. "Fine. My word that I will never speak of this to anyone but you."  
  
Radditzu nodded. "Four years ago, she was attacked and nearly raped, Sire. I heard her scream, Saiyajin hearing, and came running. I saved her from being actually raped, but the damaged had been caused. She was hysterical and incoherent and the blood, gods, the blood was everywhere. She passed out, mercifully, and when she awoke, she couldn't remember how she gotten so hurt or what happened. I killed the man, of course, and no one knew what happened other than she survived an assassination attempt. That's what I told her and her father."  
  
Vejiita looked down at the girl within his fellow Saiyajin's arms, an unreadable expression on his face. "How close to being raped?"  
  
He gulped and looked away. "He violated her with his fingers and had undone his pants. When I got to him, he was a half-inch from entering her completely. Essentially, I caught him with his ass in the air, Sire."  
  
Vejiita was silent for a few moments and turned to leave. "You're her protector by my order, now. She is to be kept safe at all costs, understand?"  
  
"Yes," Radditzu agreed in confusion. 'Safe? He switched from alive to safe.'  
  
"Good. Carry her to the ship now, Radditzu, careful not to wake her. Bring whatever she packed. Her rooms will be right next to mine and yours are on the other side of hers."  
  
"But-"  
  
"That's an order, Radditzu," he snapped and left.  
  
Radditzu stared after his Prince for a few moments. "It seems, little one, you've affected our Prince more than anyone, even Chichi, realized," he murmured softly to her sleeping body. He rose, careful of his burden, breathing a sigh of relief when she stayed asleep. "I wonder, my friend, how long it will be before he realizes it."  
  
He sighed and shook his head, padding softly out of the room. She wasn't going to be happy about being aboard the ship. She was going to like it even less that her rooms were next to Vejiita's.   
  
"Why me?" he murmured to the air, grateful that the Prince wasn't waiting for him at the entrance to the ship. He stared at it in awe, before he snapped his mouth shut, and strolled though the large, gaping door.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: Holy crispy critters! That was super, super, super long! ^_^; I must have had fun writing this years ago! *giggles*  
  
Lovies! 


	4. Chapter 3: Confusing Behavior

Chains  
  
Disclaimer: So don't own. I'm not good enough for that! :P I write for fun, not for money.  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter Three: Confusing Behavior  
  
Buruma stretched happily as she woke, slowly opening her eyes to look around. She first noticed that she was alone and in bed. But it was not her bed. She shot out of the soft bed hurriedly, looking around wildly for some clue as to where she was. She glanced down to find herself in her warm, comfy, and, of course, stylish pajamas. She sighed in relief and tiptoed out of the bedroom, only to find a large sitting room. She quietly walked through it, gasping in surprise and relief when she saw Radditzu asleep on the large couch. She glowered at him, grabbed the nearest pillow, which was black, and swung it at him as hard as she could.  
  
He started up violently, looking around wildly for danger. His eyes widened when he saw her and he relaxed.  
  
She threw another pillow at him.  
  
"Buruma! What's that for?"  
  
"You jackass! Where are we?" she demanded. "I was sleeping in your quarters, Radditzu. Now I am here. And I know this isn't in my father's palace. Where are we?"  
  
He looked down, backing away slowly. "Now, Buruma, don't get angry, okay?"  
  
She glowered at him. "Don't get angry! Damn it, Radditzu! Where are we?" she screamed angrily.  
  
He mumbled something she couldn't understand.  
  
"Say it so I can hear you, idiot," she hissed.  
  
"We're on Vejiita-sama's ship," he muttered just loud enough for her to hear.  
  
"What?!" she exploded angrily. "Fuck!"  
  
"Buruma! You're a princess-"  
  
"Fuck being a princess, Radditzu! You took me away from my home! While I was sleeping!"  
  
"Now, Buruma," he began before he let a quick 'eep' escape and he ran for dear life. He quickly darted into the bathroom, slamming the door in her face, and locked it.  
  
"Goddamn it, Radditzu, I'm going to kill you! You hear me!" she screamed to the bathroom door. She pounded on it, unaware of the person coming up behind her. "Radditzu, you monster, open this fucking door and face me like a man! Coward!"  
  
"Buruma, that isn't nice," she heard through the door. "You're freaking scary when you're angry, you know."  
  
"I don't care! Why the hell are we on that jackass's ship, Radditzu!?"  
  
"Because I ordered it," an amused voice stated behind her.  
  
She swung around to come face to face with the arrogant Saiyajin no Ouji she had the dubious pleasure of meeting the day before. She glared at him. "What is the meaning of this, Vejiita?" she hissed.  
  
He looked down at her haughtily. "I wanted to leave early. I had Radditzu bring you on board." He shrugged. "Get over it."  
  
She snarled and swung at the egotistical Saiyajin. Vejiita caught her dainty wrist easily, smirking into her snapping blue eyes.  
  
"Onna, you'll have to do better than that," he said chuckling.  
  
She lashed out with a foot, connecting with his shin, causing him no pain of course, but Buruma whimpered and collapsed onto the floor, clutching her foot.  
  
Vejiita knelt in front of her and stared at her, his face expressionless. "Onna, don't do that. You'll break your foot."  
  
She glared at him, her eyes burning into his. "What the hell are you made of? Steel?" She rubbed her foot. "At least when I kick Radditzu, he can feel it!"  
  
He chuckled softly. "Is your foot broken?"  
  
She frowned and moved it experimentally, then shook her head. "No, it just hurts like hell."  
  
Radditzu then decided to cautiously venture out of the bathroom. He cracked the door open, and then emerged quickly. "Buruma? What happened?" he demanded worriedly, gazing at the kneeling Prince and his friend who still sat on the floor.  
  
She shook her head. "Nothing important, Radditzu. I'm just a moron sometimes."  
  
He blinked. "Are you hurt?" he asked her softly. "Did Vejiita-sama-?"  
  
She grinned. "He's an asshole as usual, but it was my own damn fault, Radditzu. No need to worry, okay?"  
  
He frowned and glanced at his Prince suspiciously, but shrugged. "Fine, Buruma." He paused and stepped away from her before speaking again. "Look, I'm sorry about not waking you or something, but-"  
  
She put up a hand to stop him. "Don't worry about it, Radditzu. As the jackass," Vejiita growled at that, "said, it's over with. I'm still a little ticked, but what's done is done." She smiled warmly at her friend. "Want to help me up?"  
  
He smiled and walked over, taking her hands in his large ones, and pulled her to her feet. She stepped experimentally on her foot, grimacing a bit. "Thanks, Radditzu," she said softly and turned to the smaller Saiyajin who was giving Radditzu a dark look. "Why didn't you just wake me?"  
  
He smirked. "I didn't want to hear you bitch and whine about it." Shrugging, he turned to walk towards the door. "Have Radditzu take you to the Science Wing after you eat and get cleaned up." He looked at Radditzu over his shoulder. "And stay there with her, understand?"  
  
Radditzu nodded. "Yes, Sire."  
  
"Good." Vejiita opened the door and paused thoughtfully before stepping out of it. "Oh, and Onna? You'll be having dinner with me tonight; I have some things I wish to discuss. Radditzu, you and your brother will join us."  
  
"What about Chichi?"  
  
Vejiita rolled his eyes. "Fine, bring Kakarotto's mate as well," he growled before disappearing.  
  
Radditzu smothered a grin and turned to his friend. "Get dressed, and then we'll eat."  
  
She stared at the door thoughtfully. "Radditzu?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What the hell is his problem?"  
  
The large warrior shrugged. "He's always like that, I've been told. He thinks females are worthless except as broad mares, according to Kakarotto. But," he said softly, "I don't think he'll be thinking that for long."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Nothing, Buruma. Get dressed."  
  
~~~  
  
Buruma stepped into the large dining area, looking around her in grudging approval. It was simple, yet elegant, a large table set in the middle of the large room, eight big chairs sitting around it. Must be Vejiita's private dining room, she decided. She followed Radditzu over to the table, smiling as he pulled out a chair for her. She sat down gracefully and turned to look at him.  
  
"Where's His Royal-Pain-in-the-Ass?" she asked mischievously.  
  
He grimaced. "Buruma, don't be so difficult. He probably heard you and I don't want to get in the middle of one of your fights again."  
  
She glared at him. "I never asked you to, Radditzu, so butt out."  
  
"Buruma, I really don't want him to kill you, you know."  
  
She scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous. He needs my inventions, baka."  
  
"Maybe, but I doubt he'd be thinking that when he's pissed off at you. His temper is famous as is his impatience."  
  
She sighed and rolled her eyes, but before she could comment the door opened to reveal Kakarotto and Chichi. She smiled warmly. "Chichi, Kakarotto, nice to see you guys again," she greeted, happy to have an interruption from the discussion with Radditzu.  
  
Kakarotto smiled widely as did his very pregnant mate and both took chair opposite of her. "Princess Buruma, you look beautiful," Kakarotto complimented.  
  
Buruma blushed. Despite knowing that she was gorgeous, she didn't receive compliments often from strangers. Radditzu did on occasion, her father sometimes, but others never did. She wasn't wearing much beside a long blue gown that she thought showed off her curves nicely without showing too much skin. It wasn't uncomfortable and that was why she picked it. "Thanks, Kakarotto, and I thought I told you to call me Buruma," she reminded him.  
  
He grinned. "Sorry, Buruma, not used to calling royalty by name."  
  
She shook her head. "I don't like my friends calling me by my title. It's just wrong. Are all Saiyajin like that? It took me years to get Radditzu to drop the 'Princess' and 'Your Highness' crap."  
  
Chichi smiled and nodded. "We are a very formal group, usually. The lower classes anyway. Royalty refuses to use titles more often then not."  
  
Buruma rolled her eyes. "That explains why grumpy likes to call me 'Onna'."  
  
Chichi coughed suddenly and Kakarotto turned to his mate worriedly. "Chi? Are you okay?"  
  
She waved him away as she got herself under control. "I'm fine, Kakarotto," she told him quietly and turned to Buruma. "How are your rooms?"  
  
Buruma frowned thoughtfully. "They're perfect, I only wish I would have been told we were leaving. I forgot to pack some things and they weren't in my capsule case that Radditzu brought."  
  
"Well, if you need anything, feel free to ask Kakarotto or I. Between us I'm sure we can find what you need."  
  
Buruma smiled. "Thanks, Chichi."  
  
"Anytime." The Saiyajin female paused and leaned towards her. "Buruma, I just thought I'd extend an invitation to dinner tomorrow night at our rooms, if you aren't busy. Being the only non-Saiyajin on the ship will be a bit difficult, I'd imagine, and I'd like to be friends. As we're going to be spending a lot of time together, with you being so close to Kakarotto's brother. We Saiyajin are a rough lot, and I'd be the first to admit Kakarotto and I are very different then your average Saiyajin."  
  
Buruma blinked before grinning. "Thank you, I'd like that. Very much so, in fact."  
  
"No prob-"  
  
"Enough," a voice demanded. Buruma turned to find Vejiita entering the room, a scowl on his face. "Sit, Radditzu," he barked and walked over to sit beside Buruma at the head of the table, while Radditzu sat beside her on her left. As soon as he took his place, a servant rolled a cart in and began serving their dinner. Buruma had no idea what it was, but it looked halfway appetizing. Lots of different meats, she noticed. Soon after, the group set into their meal with a single-mindedness Buruma almost envied. It seemed that Radditzu's eating habits were not unusual to them.  
  
Soon after, the Saiyajin had finished, Buruma absently noticed how much cleaner Vejiita was at eating than the other Saiyajin. She was the last to finish. She noticed Vejiita's amused gaze at her delicate eating habits, but he didn't comment. 'Thank Kami.'  
  
He glanced at Kakarotto, who nodded slightly. Vejiita then stood up and paced beside the table. "Onna, you know you are here to help us defeat Furiza's army. I expect a lot out of you, and we will discuss later what I want from you. What I wished to speak to you about does not leave this room, understood?"  
  
She nodded, intrigued at his behavior. If she didn't know better, she'd think he was worried or nervous about something.  
  
"I know we have spies aboard my ship. It disgusts me to know this, as you are the only non-Saiyajin aboard, and that means some of us are working for that lizard. Because of this, I need to lay down some... rules. One, I don't want you going anywhere unaccompanied. You will be with Kakarotto, Radditzu, or myself at all times when you are not in your rooms, this includes the Science Wing and any of the restrooms we have around this ship. Kakarotto and Radditzu, while low-class soldiers, are unusually strong. Kakarotto, remind me to have a chat with your father about that some day," he told the spiky-haired Saiyajin absently.  
  
"Your quarters are connected to mine by a door in the sitting room. That door is to remain unlocked at all times, in case of an emergency. I don't want to have to blast through the door. It'd be a pain to fix anytime soon. We have a communicator in the sitting room, which we share, unfortunately. If you need to go somewhere, call one of them. If, however unlikely it may be, they are unavailable to escort you, you can contact me with that if I'm not in my rooms. And only if you absolutely must be somewhere, Onna. I'm not a damn bodyguard and I don't want to leave an important strategy meeting so you can take a stroll. Understood?"   
  
At her reluctant nod, he continued. "You will work sometimes in the Science Wing with Bardock, Kakarotto and Radditzu's father. He's strong, but also very intelligent." He then looked pointedly at Kakarotto and Radditzu. "You two know the punishment for failing to protect her," he warned. They both nodded. "Good." He watched Buruma for a moment.  
  
"You are not to eat in the common dining area, too chaotic. Also, you are not to associate with any of the males onboard. Radditzu, Kakarotto, warn them off her should they take an interest. Radditzu, how strong of a telepath are you?"  
  
Radditzu sighed. "Not very and if you're thinking what I think you are, no, I can't speak with Buruma telepathically. She's too strong."  
  
"Explain."  
  
"She values the privacy of her mind... it's hard to break through her wall. We've only done it once and that was with her permission."  
  
"I see. Kakarotto is useless in that area as well. How about your mate, Kakarotto?"  
  
Chichi rolled her eyes slightly. "I'm moderate. If I'm close enough, I think I could speak with her, yes."  
  
"How close?"  
  
"Two hundred feet, maybe a bit more."  
  
"How about receiving a message from a non-telepath."  
  
"Thirty feet, or thereabouts."  
  
"Fuck," he cursed. "Fine. Onna, if you, for some stupid reason, find that you are alone and in danger, I want to you think, loudly, my name, understood?"  
  
Kakarotto and Chichi started in surprise, but they went unnoticed by the other people in the room. They glanced at each other before turning back to their Prince.  
  
"Later tonight, I'm going to... get a sense of your mind so that I can pick up distress, if need be, understand?" She nodded. "Good. Radditzu, escort her to her rooms. I'm going to train. Kakarotto, join me in an hour. Onna, I still need to talk to you after I train. Don't fall asleep, because I will wake you." He then turned on his heels and walked quietly towards the door.  
  
Just before he reached it, he turned and looked back at the group. "I don't need to remind you how important it is that she stays safe, correct?"  
  
They all nodded, save Buruma who stared at the Saiyajin no Ouji with an odd look on her face. He smirked and left the silent room. Chichi was the first to recover and coughed politely. "How about we see her to her rooms before you train with him, Kakarotto?"  
  
The Saiyajin nodded thoughtfully, getting up with the others. They all walked her to her rooms, each lost in their thoughts. Buruma blinked in surprise when she saw they had arrived and the Saiyajin were standing in the sitting room, each staring at her. "What?"  
  
Chichi shook her head and turned to her mate and his brother. "I'd like to talk to her alone, if you guys don't mind."  
  
Kakarotto nodded and nipped his mate's nose tenderly. "See you tonight, Chi," he said softly and left the room, Radditzu following shortly afterwards.  
  
Chichi turned to Buruma and sighed. Buruma cocked her head at the Saiyajin curiously. "What did you wish to speak to me about, Chichi?"  
  
She coughed in embarrassment, before motioning to the couches. They both sat down and Chichi cleared her throat. "I'd like you to listen to me for a moment before you say anything, okay?"   
  
Buruma nodded.   
  
"I'd like to explain some things about Vejiita-sama. He's not usually described as a nice or a compassionate man. He isn't either one of those things. He's cruel, ruthless, arrogant, proud, cold, and very dangerous. He can kill without remorse and doesn't hesitate to do so. But," she began softly. "He's a Saiyajin. That is what most Saiyajin strive to be. He is the perfect Saiyajin warrior and all of us are proud of our Prince. He's nothing like his father was, and for that we are very grateful. Vejiita-sama has honor. That is something so few of the royal family possessed and Kakarotto and most warriors on this ship would die for him because of his honor. He can and does kill, but his word is kept at all times. He doesn't kill for pleasure, even if he derives pleasure from it. He once served under Furiza and no one knows what that was like for him. Furiza is a monster. He has no honor. He kills because he can. He destroys because he loves it. Vejiita-sama hates Furiza with a passion that consumes him. I don't know what Furiza has done to our Prince, but his hatred for Furiza surpasses anything I've seen. It is more than the destruction of our planet and race. It is more than the murder of his father. Whatever it is, I doubt we will ever know." Chichi paused and looked at the clearly confused female in front of her.  
  
"I don't think he ever thought about anything but defeating Furiza. Killing him has dominated Vejiita-sama's thoughts for years; it is almost an obsession. I know you're curious to know why I'm telling you this." Buruma nodded and Chichi chuckled.   
  
"Kakarotto is the closest person to him, and they are strangers. They spar. Kakarotto is the only person that Vejiita spars with, despite my mate's lower class. I've been around the Prince since I mated Kakarotto years ago, but even I've never seen Vejiita-sama ever look at another person. Actually see another person." Chichi smiled. "He sees you."  
  
"Chichi, I doubt-"  
  
"No, let me finish. He *sees* you, Buruma. He looks at you and sees a person. Another living, breathing, feeling person. Do you know that I've never once seen Vejiita-sama dance before that ball of yours? I knew he could, because all royalty are trained to, but he has always refused to. Remember your comment on how he always calls you 'Onna'?"  
  
She nodded. "You coughed. Why?"  
  
"I could have sworn he didn't even know the difference between women and men before, Buruma. He calls Kakarotto and Radditzu by name or uses a derogatory comment. He calls me 'Kakarotto's mate' and even refuses to speak directly to me. He addresses everyone like that. By calling you 'Onna' shows that he *sees* you as a woman. It's a damn miracle if you ask me. Now, when he told you to call him telepathically, both Kakarotto and I were completely shocked. He won't speak to anyone mind to mind. Anyone. Not to save his own life. I doubt he'd do it even if it were vital to his revenge against Furiza. He won't. I don't care if he needs you for his defeat on Furiza, he would *not* speak mind to mind with you. And yet he is willing to do just that. He'll have to attune his mind to yours because you have no telepathic abilities to speak of and he'll do that tonight."  
  
"But he was so reluctant-"  
  
"Yes, he was. Telepathic communication can sometimes let the other person read thoughts and emotions that were not meant to be read if one is not in perfect concentration when sending them. He was reluctant but did say he was going to do it. That is almost beyond belief to us." She looked at Buruma pointedly.  
  
"He picks fights with you. That's also unusual. If I didn't know better, I'd say he *liked* arguing with you. He hates everyone, Buruma. He doesn't speak to them unless he has to." She sighed. "I don't know what's going on in his head, and frankly, I'd be scared to know. But I do know this. He *sees* you. I want you to know because I don't want you to take his insults wrongly. He doesn't argue with anyone. He'd blast them, period. He likes to argue with you and I expect he'll keep doing it. Hell, I'm sure he doesn't even mean half of what he says. He's a very complicated man and I know he's difficult. I just don't want you hurt because he does something hurtful. I'm pretty sure he likes you in his own way and I'm pretty damn sure he doesn't like liking you. He may become worse or better, I don't know. I just wanted to warn you before tonight and he attunes his mind to you. He's not going to like it and I think he may be a bit harsh on you. Argue with him, by all means, but don't be hurt. Okay?"  
  
Buruma blinked. "Don't worry, Chichi. I don't think he can hurt me. My feelings aren't easily hurt. He could kill me, beat me, anger me, but I doubt he could ever hurt my feelings."  
  
Chichi gave her an odd look. "I think you're wrong, Buruma. I've seen how you look at him, too, you know," she said softly and rose. "I must get back. I'll have Kakarotto come get you for dinner tomorrow. That way you won't be without protection." She walked towards the door, but stopped before reaching it.   
  
She turned back to Buruma. "I want to say something that is very inappropriate, but I need to say it anyway. I like you, Buruma. Kakarotto likes you. And I know Radditzu adores you like a sister. I think I'd be correct in saying all of us would agree on one thing: Vejiita-sama needs someone, Buruma. And I think that someone is you." Then she was gone.  
  
Buruma stared at the door open-mouthed for a few moments, before snapping it shut. "They are all insane," she whispered softly.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: Moderately long, a bit OOC, but nothing too terribly bad I hope :P.  
  
Lovies! 


	5. Chapter 4: Nightmares

Chains  
  
Disclaimer: I really don't own DBZ. Okay?  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter Four: Nightmares  
  
As soon as she turned away from the door, a knock sounded at it. She frowned but walked over to answer it. She grinned at her friend who stood there looking slightly flushed. "What's wrong, Radditzu? If I didn't know better, I'd think you were embarrassed."  
  
He looked away from her. "Well, I um, accidentally ran over Chichi."  
  
"Oh?" she asked with a slight raise of her eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, and," he coughed, "touched somewhere I shouldn't have. It wasn't on purpose!" he exclaimed.  
  
Buruma cracked up. "Radditzu, you idiot. I didn't think it was! I'd have to worry about you if you had. She's very, very pregnant and your brother is her mate. I'd kill you myself, silly." She wiped her eyes. "Besides, I'm sure Chichi knows it was an accident."  
  
"Yeah, she said it was okay, but..." He shifted uncomfortably. "Can I come in?"  
  
"Oh! How stupid of me." She shook her head. "Come on," she said opening the door for him. After she closed it behind him, he sighed. She blinked. "What's the big deal?"  
  
He flushed. "It's just... well, I've never touched a woman before and it's kind of embarrassing and all."  
  
Buruma shook her head. "Don't the Saiyajin have their virginity taken away at sixteen?"  
  
He nodded. "I was on Earth though."  
  
"I remember. Maybe you should do it now."  
  
He shook his head. "No, there aren't any females on board who are unmated."  
  
"Oh, sorry, Radditzu."  
  
"Don't be," he told her.  
  
"Why are you here?" she asked. "Not that I don't love your company. I was just curious."  
  
"I need to speak with Vejiita-sama," he told her. "I thought I'd wait for him here."  
  
"I see," she said, and then yawned suddenly. "I'm more tired than I thought." She grinned impishly. "Can I crawl into your lap and doze until Mr. Grouchy gets here?"  
  
He shook his head in amusement. "Sure, Buruma," he said sitting beside her, letting her crawl into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and set his head on hers. "Sleep, Buruma."  
  
"I am," she replied softly, and did just that.  
  
~~~  
  
Vejiita entered the sitting room, scowling fiercely as he saw the human princess curled up in the larger warrior's lap again. He tossed off his armor. "Radditzu, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I wanted to tell you I will have to take time off of guard duty in about three days," he said softly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'll be going into my rut and it'd be best if I stayed locked in my room."  
  
Vejiita nodded. "Fine. You can leave now. I'll wake the female after my shower."  
  
"Yes, Sire," he said, standing up slowly and setting his precious burden down gently.  
  
Not gently enough, though. She blinked sleepily as she woke and looked up at him with unfocused eyes. "Radditzu? Where are you going?"  
  
"Vejiita-sama is here," he told her softly.  
  
"Oh," she said, getting up and stretching. She glanced at the Saiyajin no Ouji, who was pulling off his boots and gloves. She absently noticed the small bruises and cuts he displayed, the small tears in his battle suit. She glanced at Radditzu. "Thanks, Radditzu. For being my friend, I mean."  
  
He grinned and kissed her head. "Anytime, Buruma. I'll see you tomorrow. Don't run your mouth. Vejiita-sama looks grumpy."  
  
She rolled his eyes. "He's always grumpy. I'll be fine."  
  
"Okay," he said, walking away from her and out the door.  
  
"Hey, Vejiita."  
  
"Onna."  
  
"Are we going to do this thing?"  
  
He scowled fiercely as he tugged off his battle suit. Buruma blushed and turned away from him. He was getting undressed in the sitting room. "After my shower."  
  
"You're hurt."  
  
He snorted. "Scratches, Onna."  
  
"If you say so," she muttered.  
  
"I say so."  
  
"How long will your shower take? I'm tired and would like to go to bed."  
  
"Ten minutes, Onna."  
  
"Okay," she said, sitting down as he entered his rooms, clad only in a tight pair of spandex like shorts. Saiyajin must not feel modest. She shrugged, and closed her eyes.  
  
"Onna!"  
  
Buruma blinked. "Huh?"  
  
"You were sleeping," he accused.  
  
"Sorry, I told you I was tired."  
  
He rolled his eyes and sat beside her. It was then she noticed he was wearing a dark blue pair of spandex shorts. And nothing else. She blushed slightly, but he didn't appear to notice. "Just close your eyes and think of nothing, understand? Please, think of nothing; I don't want to know your thoughts."  
  
She nodded and did as she was told. She then felt a soft brush on her mind. It was weird and a lot different than Radditzu's mind-touch. Radditzu wasn't as controlled. She just concentrated on the soft feeling, gasping in surprise as it forced itself into her mind, just as Radditzu had done years ago, only with more force and control.  
  
She didn't really feel anything from the mind, except control and darkness. His mind was very dark and very powerful. And as quickly as it started it stopped, leaving her gasping.  
  
"Done, Onna. Now, if you concentrate on me, I'll be able to hear your thoughts." He frowned. "Unfortunately, that also means if you happen to be extremely pissed off at me, I'll hear those too. So, control yourself."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Then don't make me angry and we'll both be happy," she stated and started to rise. She wobbled slightly before falling back on the couch. "What the fuck?"  
  
"Side effect. You'll be dizzy for a few minutes."  
  
"Thanks for the warning," she snapped.  
  
"Shut up, Onna. Go to bed. I don't want to deal with your bitching right now."  
  
She glared at him. "Well, I'd love to but I'm dizzy!"  
  
He rolled his eyes, stood up, and picked her up in one fluid motion. She blinked as he carried her into her room and dropped her on the bed. "Sleep now," he said gruffly before disappearing out the door.  
  
She humphed and laid down, curling up in a ball. Within seconds, she was out.  
  
~~~  
  
Buruma sat straight up, gasping. She looked around the dark room wildly before she realized where she was. She laid back down, her chest heaving. She only had a nightmare, one that scared the hell out of her. She didn't even understand the thing. Some sort of evil being. And the thing didn't even touch her. All she felt was extreme fear of the creature.  
  
She got out of bed and padded into the sitting room, making sure to grab a robe. She settled in the dark room, wrapping her arms around her knees. She had to say that nightmare was one of the most bizarre she had ever had. Not even the flying eyeball had scared her this much and that was the worst dream she had ever had.  
  
She blinked as a sound came from the direction of Vejiita's room. She thought for a moment, quickly deciding whether or not to disturb him. She shrugged and tiptoed over to his room, opening it slowly. She blinked as she saw his near-naked body twisted around the sheet. He was sweating badly, his chest heaving, and a fierce scowl on his face. And he was moaning.  
  
"Vejiita?" she called softly. When he didn't react she walked over to him. She paused then reached out a hand, screaming as he grabbed it violently and she found herself pinned beneath him. He blinked at her rapidly before the scowl returned to his face.  
  
"Onna? What the fuck are you doing? I could have killed you for doing that!"  
  
"I was awake and heard something in here. I guess I was worried."  
  
He snorted and let her up, lying down on the other side. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."  
  
"I know," she muttered. "I just had a nightmare and it must have freaked me out or something. Looks like we both had nightmares."  
  
He growled. "Onna, go back to bed."  
  
She sighed. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
He glared at her. "Of course not, idiot! Just leave me alone!" he roared.  
  
She flinched and moved towards the door, but turned back to him. "Do you know how I can get a hold of Radditzu?" she asked suddenly.  
  
"His room is beside yours." He blinked. "Why?"  
  
She shrugged. "I need comfort now, even if you don't." She stalked out the door.  
  
Vejiita blinked at the closed door, strangely disturbed. He shook himself. 'What the hell am I thinking?'  
  
~~~  
  
AN: A bit short, but hey! If you people ask about the dreams, I'll have to hurt you. ^_^  
  
Lovies! 


	6. Chapter 5: Tragedy

Chains  
  
Disclaimer: I really don't own DBZ. Okay?  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter Five: Tragedy  
  
Buruma sighed tiredly as she opened the door to the large sitting room. She blinked as she saw Vejiita there, but decided to ignore him. She padded lightly passed him and into her bedroom, looking forward to a nice long bath. Unfortunately, she had to go to dinner in Kakarotto and Chichi's quarters. She sighed again.  
  
She had been working all morning in the Science wing with Radditzu's father, Bardock. She had to admit, she liked him. He wasn't as open or friendly as his sons, but he was a lot more personable than the irritating Saiyajin in the other room.  
  
She shook her head mentally and settled for a quick shower. She was in and out, and dressed, within record time. She glanced herself over in the mirror, satisfied at her appearance. She was dressed in a nice comfortable dress and she still looked sexy in it. She smirked at herself before walking out her bedroom, pausing as she caught sight of the Saiyajin no Ouji still working on some papers on one of the couches. She smiled as she caught sight of Kakarotto waiting for her on the other.  
  
"Kakarotto," she greeted warmly walking over to him.  
  
He smiled at her, glancing nervously over to his Prince. "Heya, Buruma. You look nice-"  
  
Vejiita snorted.  
  
Buruma glared at the Saiyajin but, otherwise, ignored him. "Thanks. Ready?"  
  
Kakarotto nodded. "Yes. My brother is sure to be there already."  
  
"Radditzu is joining us? Good," she said with a grin. "I need to thank him for last night."  
  
The large Saiyajin's eyebrow rose. "Last night?"  
  
Vejiita growled from behind them.  
  
Buruma swung around and leveled a glare at the grumpy Prince. "Would you stop being an ass and just come out and say what's fucking bothering you?" she demanded.  
  
He snorted but didn't even glance up from his mountain of papers.  
  
She rolled her eyes and turned back to the larger man. "Well, since Vejiita's being an ass, we better go. Wouldn't want to interrupt his fucking work," she snapped. She grabbed Kakarotto by the arm and started pulling him out the door. "Bye, grumpy!" she called happily.  
  
He growled. "Kakarotto."  
  
"Yes, Sire," the taller Saiyajin asked nervously. Buruma glared.  
  
"Escort her back after the dinner."  
  
"Yes, Sire."  
  
Buruma rolled her eyes. "I'm not a child."  
  
"You might as well be," he replied, still not looking up. "Even the weakest Saiyajin could kill you with no effort. Kakarotto is the strongest Saiyajin on this ship, excluding myself. I will ensure your safety despite what you wish."  
  
She glared. "You are one rude, arrogant bastard," she hissed.  
  
He then lifted his eyes to her, a smirk playing on his lips. "Thanks."  
  
"GAH! That's not a fucking compliment, idiot!"  
  
"I was aware of that."  
  
"You're impossible," she snapped, yanking on Kakarotto. "Come on, Kakarotto. I would rather die than spend another minute with that... *man*!"  
  
He chuckled as he went back to his work. "Like I really enjoy your company."  
  
She screamed in frustration and jumped at him.  
  
He glanced up and caught her swiftly before she connected with his neck, which is what she was aiming for. He chuckled and pulled her so that their noses almost touched. "Onna, be careful."  
  
She just glared at him.  
  
"You look hideous when you do that."  
  
She kicked out at him angrily, cursing as pain shot up her leg from where she connected with his shin. "Damn it!"  
  
"Hurt?" he asked.  
  
"Not really, damn you."  
  
"Good. Kakarotto, you have your orders. Get her out of here, even if you have to carry her."  
  
"Yes, Sire," he said softly and picked Buruma up gently, carrying her out of the room. He set her down after the door closed and started to laugh.  
  
Buruma blinked. "What the hell is so funny?"  
  
"Oh, Kami. You two just scream out 'sexual tension,'" he giggled.  
  
She humphed. "We do not."  
  
He smiled and pulled her down the hall. "Oh, yes you do. I'm willing to bet three days."  
  
Her brow furrowed. "Three days until what?"  
  
"You two mate, of course."  
  
"Oh, EW!! That's just not right!!"  
  
Kakarotto just laughed and Buruma glowered the entire way to his quarters.  
  
~~~  
  
Buruma smiled at Chichi. "Thanks, Chichi, that was one of the best meals I've had in a long time."  
  
The pregnant woman nodded. "Any time-" She gasped suddenly and clutched her stomach.  
  
Buruma frowned. "You okay?"  
  
She shook her head. "I don't know..."  
  
"Do you want me to go get help?"  
  
"Get Kakarotto, please... The baby..."  
  
She nodded quickly. "Where are the training rooms?" she asked hurriedly.  
  
"Other end of the ship." She gasped again and fell to her knees, tears falling down her face. "No time." She glanced towards the doorway. "Go over there," she said, her voice thick with pain. "Press the medical button. It's the one in the upper left, bright red."  
  
Buruma nodded worriedly and quickly ran and did as she was told. She returned to Chichi's side moments later, kneeling beside her. "I did that. Do you want anything else?"  
  
"Kakarotto," she sobbed softly. "I want my mate..."  
  
Sighing, Buruma suddenly remembered what Vejiita had told her last night. 'Vejiita!' she screamed out in her mind.  
  
::Onna?! Are you hurt? Where are you?:: he demanded gruffly, and Buruma could have sworn she felt some concern for her mixed in with his mind voice.  
  
::Not me, Vejiita. Chichi's gone into labor and Radditzu and Kakarotto went to the training rooms. I don't know where they are and she wants Kakarotto.::  
  
::I could care less about the worthless female,:: he snapped back.  
  
She snarled into his mind. ::Then I'll wander the ship alone searching for them!::  
  
::Fine! I'll find the third-class fool. Don't leave,:: he ordered and then he was gone from her mind.  
  
She sighed and returned to Chichi's side. "Vejiita is going to get him."  
  
Chichi smiled gratefully. "You would be the only one to make him do something like that," she breathed before screaming out in pain.  
  
Buruma gasped as she noticed the growing red puddle beneath her new friend. "Oh, no. When are they supposed to be here?" Buruma asked worriedly.  
  
She shook her head. "Should be here by now. Please, medical is just down the hall. Go there and get help. Something's wrong..."  
  
"I don't want to leave you..."  
  
"Go, please!"  
  
Buruma nodded quickly and fled the room running down the hall and into the medical bay. She glanced around wildly, taking in the chaotic room, and quickly picking out what looked like a doctor. "You!" she snapped.  
  
The large Saiyajin turned and blinked at her. He looked her over and noticed the blood on her clothing. "You're standing. We're busy, come back later."  
  
Buruma growled angrily and stalked over to him. "It's not for me, idiot! Chichi's gone into labor. Blood everywhere! You've got to come."  
  
The man frowned. "I'd love to, but we're swamped. An accident in the training rooms took out nearly six Saiyajin. We're fighting to keep them alive as it is! I don't have anyone to spare!"  
  
"Training rooms? Were two Saiyajin by the names of Radditzu and Kakarotto brought in?"  
  
He shrugged and moved over to a patient. "I don't know. They're all unconscious."  
  
Buruma growled and quickly moved through the medical lab worriedly, praying she wouldn't find her best friend and his brother laying there. She gasped as she caught sight of Kakarotto. She ran over to his bedside, paling at the blood around him. "Kakarotto!"  
  
He didn't stir.  
  
Buruma bit back tears and glanced around frantically for the other form she knew would be there. She sobbed out as she caught sight of her best friend, a doctor moving to cover him with a sheet. She ran over to him, collapsing to her knees beside the bed. "Radditzu..." She glanced up at the doctor. "Is he okay?" she asked fearfully.  
  
The large Saiyajin doctor shook his head slightly. "He's dead."  
  
She choked back a scream. 'Chichi needs help. Cry later.' She glanced up. "Please, my friend needs help. She just went into labor, bleeding everywhere. Please."  
  
The doctor turned concerned eyes to her. "Of course. Where is she?"  
  
"This way," Buruma said, quickly leaving the room, the doctor hot on her heals. She entered Chichi's room in a rush, running frantically to the collapsed woman's side. The doctor pushed her out of the way and knelt down, feeling for a pulse.  
  
"She's alive. I'll move her to the medical bay," he said gruffly, picking her up and leaving the room. Buruma stayed there on her knees, tears flowing freely.  
  
Soft footsteps stopped right behind her.  
  
"Onna."  
  
"Radditzu," she sobbed. "Chichi and Kakarotto. And Radditzu..."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Oh, gods," she whispered through her tears. "Radditzu..."  
  
~~~  
  
AN: *ducks as people pelt her with large vegetables* Um.... don't flame... I loved my Radditzu, really I did. I loved him... I promise. Just remember, not everything is as it seems. Please? Remember that? *Hides* I cried writing this! Does that help? I still can't believe I killed off my favorite character in this story. ;_;  
  
Lovies!! 


	7. Chapter 6: Grief

Chains  
  
Disclaimer: I'm only 21! And I'm not Japanese. Hell, I don't even speak Japanese. So, I don't own.  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter Six: Grief  
  
"Onna," Vejiita said softly in his gruff voice.  
  
"Radditzu..."  
  
He padded up softly beside her and crouched down. He moved a gloved hand to her face, placing a finger under her chin, forcing her teary eyes to look into his sober gaze. "Onna."  
  
Her face crumpled slightly and a tear escaped her blue eyes, rolling down her flawless cheek and landing on the hand that held her face. He wiped it away gently. She closed her eyes as his finger caressed her face, another tear escaping. She heard him sigh softly and her eyes snapped open when she felt his soft lips kiss the tear away. When he pulled away, she stared at him in surprise. His eyes revealed nothing and he was frowning softly.  
  
"Kakarotto?" she asked quietly.  
  
"He'll live."  
  
She nodded slight, another tear falling from her eyes. "Chichi?"  
  
"Too soon. Saiyajin births are difficult and often dangerous."  
  
She closed her eyes again. "What happened?" she asked shakily.  
  
Vejiita flinched slightly, running a single finger along her cheek. "Kakarotto and Radditzu overloaded the ki dampener. It malfunctioned and destroyed most the training rooms. They were too powerful."  
  
A soft sob escaped her. "Radditzu..."  
  
His hand cupped her cheek, and she opened her anguished eyes to look at him. "I know, Onna," he whispered. He wrapped an arm around her waist, another moved under her legs, and then picked her up easily. He walked silently out of the room, moving slowly through the ship. Buruma wrapped her slender arms around his neck tightly and buried her face into the crook of his neck. "Radditzu..."  
  
His arms tightened around her slightly. He didn't know what to say. Didn't know how to help. Damn, he didn't even want to help! Well, he did, but he didn't like wanting to help. He purred softly to her, hoping to soothe her.  
  
"Vejiita?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Can we go see them?" she asked softly.  
  
He paused slightly, stopping in the hall. He glanced down at the female who was wrapped up in his arms, frowning. "Yes," he answered gruffly, changing directions and moving towards the medical wing.  
  
"Thank you," she said softly, her voice trembling. To Vejiita's growing horror, she started to shake slightly in his arms, soft muffled sobs reaching his ears.  
  
"Onna, why do you cry?" he asked suddenly.  
  
"It hurts..."  
  
"Hurts?"  
  
She suddenly moved away from his neck, looking into his dark eyes from a few inches away. "Don't you care for people? Lost someone you love?"  
  
He shook his head, a frown on his face. "I don't love."  
  
She blinked. "You don't know... love?" When he shook his head again, her face fell again, another tear escaping. "I cry because I hurt. He's gone," she whispered.  
  
He snorted softly, his arms tightening around her as he entered the medical bay. He expertly maneuvered his way to where the third-class warrior lay, unconscious. He set the fragile female in a chair beside the bed. "Stay here," he ordered gruffly. "I'll check on the worthless female and the brat."  
  
She nodded absently as she watched her best friend's brother. She was thankful he survived, despite part of her wishing it were Radditzu who had. She watched the tall warrior breath silently, tears falling unnoticed from her eyes.  
  
Suddenly, the warrior's eyes snapped open and he sat up with a gasp. He looked around wildly before his eyes settled on the Princess beside him. "Where-?"  
  
"The medical bay," she whispered sadly.  
  
"What happened? Where's Radditzu? Why isn't Chichi here?"  
  
Buruma choked out a sob. "You and Radditzu overloaded the ki dampener, from what Vejiita said. You were too powerful," she said through her tears. "Radditzu died..."  
  
His eyes widened. "No..."  
  
She nodded. "Chichi went into labor," she said shakily. "Vejiita is checking on her."  
  
"Labor!? Is she okay?"  
  
"The female is having difficulties with the brat," Vejiita's gruff voice interrupted as he came up behind Buruma.  
  
"Vejiita-sama," he greeted softly, pushing himself out of bed. He glanced at Buruma. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "It's my fault-"  
  
She shook her head. "No. No blame," she whispered. "You should stay in bed..."  
  
Kakarotto grunted. "No. I have to see Chichi," he said fiercely, forcing himself to his feet. "Where is she?"  
  
Vejiita growled softly. "Come," he said. He picked up Buruma gently, ignoring Kakarotto's start of surprise, and the very real fact she could walk by herself.  
  
Vejiita lead the way through the large medical rooms. He stopped outside only moments later. "She's in there," he said gruffly, sitting down beside the door in the large chair, rearranging Buruma in his lap. Kakarotto eyed his Prince warily, but stayed silent as he sat beside him, watching the door nervously.  
  
Buruma's hands clenched Vejiita's spandex suit and she buried her head into his neck again. His arms stayed wrapped around her body. The Saiyajin no Ouji glared at his warrior when the fool opened his mouth, effectively silencing whatever comment he was about to make.  
  
Vejiita closed his eyes, a soft purr vibrating his chest. His tail found its way around the fragile female's waist, squeezing tenderly in comfort. His gloved hand stroked her lower back soothingly, while his other hand sat on her upper thigh. Kakarotto stared wide-eyed at his cold prince, who at that moment didn't seem so cold. And together they waited for his mate, and his son.  
  
~~~  
  
A polite cough snapped Vejiita awake, and he glared at the intruder. Kakarotto stood up suddenly. "How is she?" he asked the doctor worriedly.  
  
"You have a healthy baby boy," the large Saiyajin said. "And your mate is fine. Weak and tired, but she's fine."  
  
Kakarotto breathed a sigh of relief. "Can I see her?"  
  
The doctor nodded, motioning towards the door. He then looked down at his prince who was still cradling the sleeping female. "Vejiita-sama?"  
  
"Who treated Radditzu?" he asked softly, mindful of the slumbering female.  
  
"I did, Sire."  
  
"What killed him?"  
  
The doctor looked down at the female within his arms. "He was dead before he was brought in here. The explosion caused a lot of internal damage that could have been fixed had he gotten here quickly enough, but... he didn't."  
  
"I see," he said gruffly. "He will be honored. As an elite."  
  
The man blinked. "Sire?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"Yes, Sire. Would you like me to sedate the Princess? She was hysterical earlier and I'm sure her wails will be quite painful to hear."  
  
Vejiita growled. "Respect, moron. She *cared*," he said gruffly, "for the warrior and she will mourn for him. I will not drug her just to save my hearing."  
  
The large Saiyajin nodded. "Of course, Sire. Would you like a room here?"  
  
The prince shook his head. "No. I'll take her and go. Radditzu's ceremony will be held in two days, understood? We will burn him then."  
  
"Understood."  
  
Vejiita grunted and stood up, careful not to wake the female as he moved her. He held her securely in his arms, turning to leave. He looked down at his burden almost tenderly as he walked the long distance to their rooms. She murmured softly in her sleep, something about Radditzu, and Vejiita again felt a sharp pang of jealousy. He growled softly to himself before he ordered the doors to his room to open. He padded softly into the dark room, making his way through the common area to her bedroom. He gently set her on her bed, pulling the blankets over her and turned to leave.  
  
He blinked as he felt a tug on his tail and turned back to find his tail hanging onto her wrist. He gently pried the traitorous appendage off when it failed to release her when he ordered it to. He again attempted to leave the room.  
  
"Vejiita," her soft, angelic voice called softly.  
  
He scowled slightly and turned back to look at her. "What, Onna?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?" he demanded gruffly.  
  
"Why did you... care for me?"  
  
He growled to himself a moment. "Don't get used to it. I need your genius, and I didn't want you too distraught to help me."  
  
His sensitive hearing picked up a soft sob. He felt his damn resolve crumble and walked towards the bed again. "Don't cry," he ordered, semi-gently.  
  
"Sorry, but... Radditzu... He was the only one who ever loved me... And you just reminded me... I don't have anyone now. He left me alone..."  
  
He scowled. "Baka, he didn't leave you. He went to the Other World and I'm quite sure the idiot wouldn't have if he had a choice. Don't cry. I can't stand it!"  
  
She looked up at him with that soulful gaze and he could feel himself drawn to her again. "What?"  
  
"I can't stand it, idiot. I can't stand your tears! Stop, please, damn it!"  
  
A tear fell from her eye and her face crumbled. "Then go away if you don't like it," she whispered through her sobs.  
  
"Idiot, I can't," he hissed, lifting her chin. He looked into her eyes a moment before doing something that shocked them both.  
  
He kissed her.  
  
His lips captured hers in a swift, powerful kiss that caused Buruma's eyes to widen. He pulled her to him by the gloved hand on her chin, forcing her submission to him. He purred softly as he drank from her, his other hand moving to the back of her neck, crushing her lips to him.  
  
She was too stunned to respond right away. His hand released her neck to move down her back, pushing her to the bed. He pushed his other hand up her skirt, rough and demanding. The other hand soon joined the first, and they cupped her rear, pulling her hips to his as he crawled over her. He was growling low in his throat as he assaulted her lips with his, as his hands clenched at her almost painfully.  
  
He wasn't even aware that she had begun to respond to him. He was beyond thought. Beyond anything but the need he felt right then to take her. Take her as his. He didn't even notice when her mouth opened willingly. He didn't notice when her body relaxed slightly under his probing hands. He didn't want anything more than to sate his desire for her.  
  
His hands pulled her off her violently, a sharp gasp of surprise escaping the female. He yanked off his gloves hurriedly, needing to feel her soft skin under his bare hands. He started in surprise when he felt her hand tentatively brush his painful arousal and purred low in his throat. "Onna..."  
  
"Vejiita..."  
  
"No," he whispered, pulling away. "I won't take you. I won't! Fuck!" he growled, pulling violently away from the flushed female. He panted slightly. "I almost took you... would have... even if you would have fought me..." He looked away from her. "How do you have such control over me?"  
  
She watched him silently before leaning up to trace his scowl with a single finger. "I didn't fight you."  
  
"No, but I didn't care. All I wanted was a release. Nothing more. How did you get me so... out of control? I could kill you with such a lack of control."  
  
"So?"  
  
He blinked at her in surprise. "You want to die?"  
  
Her eyes moved to meet him. "Without Radditzu, my life is empty. Take me. It matters not if you lose control and kill me. It matters not that I am promised to another. Take me if you want. I don't care."  
  
He growled loudly, pushing her to the bed. "No! I will take you, I will! But not until you want me! I will not... mate with you for those reasons! I will not accept that!"  
  
"Why? You just said you would have taken me, even if I didn't want it."  
  
"That was before. I do not want to rape you, fool. I never wanted that."  
  
"Take me." Her eyes opened wide, yet more tears escaping her. "Please? Maybe then... I can believe I'm not going to die without him. I need to feel that..."  
  
"No. I want you in my bed willingly. I want you feel the need I feel! Not because you mourn him. I won't accept that!"  
  
She sobbed softly, throwing herself into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, and his tail encircled her wrist gently, the tip caressing her palm. He leaned back onto the bed, pulling her onto his chest. "Sleep, Onna."  
  
"Sorry," she whispered.  
  
"Don't apologize. Just sleep."  
  
"Thank you, Vejiita..." She sobbed suddenly. "Thank you, for caring."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Liar," she whispered. "You care for me... And I need that. Please, don't take that away."  
  
He grunted but didn't say another word about it.  
  
"I care for you too... Even if you are an asshole," she muttered.  
  
He growled. "Onna, shut up."  
  
"Vejiita?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Am I pretty? To you?"  
  
He blinked at the ceiling in confusion. "What the hell?"  
  
"Just answer."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Idiot, you're gorgeous and you know it."  
  
"Vejiita?"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"I think..."  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"I think," she whispered sleepily as exhaustion threatened to overwhelm her. "I think... I might fall in love with you..."  
  
He blinked rapidly. "Love me?" he asked almost silently in complete shock.  
  
But no one answered him; the female had fallen asleep on his chest.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: Vejiita is so OOC I frightened myself! *Sighs* Oh, well! And I'm scared of my plot right now... *blinks at the chapter* Does it suck? Is it just weird? *Sighs* I'm hopeless! This is what I get when I try to write stuff too fast so long ago! O_o  
  
Lovies! 


	8. Chapter 7: Honors

Chains  
  
Disclaimer: I'm high on Benadryl... I'm insane, a bit loopy, and completely lifeless... Doesn't make me a genius and it doesn't make me Akira Toriyama. Go away.  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter Seven: Honors  
  
Buruma woke slowly to find herself alone. She blinked a bit in confusion before she closed her eyes against the memories from the day before. She curled herself into a ball, and started to weep once again. She lay wrapped in the blankets, crying for her lost friend, for herself, and for the memories they shared.  
  
Vejiita entered the room a few hours later, finding her in much the same condition. His scowled deepened and a pained look flashed over his face briefly before he padded softly over to her. "Onna," he said softly, bending down beside the large bed.  
  
"What?" she answered, her voice thick with pain, from under the blankets.  
  
"Come, Onna. Kakarotto's mate wishes for you to see the brat."  
  
He heard a faint sniffle before the blankets began to move and she crawled out of her hiding place. He actually felt his heart twist painfully at the red, puffy eyes, the dull look on her face, and the tearstains on her beautiful skin. "I'll be ready in ten minutes," she told him softly, and walked into the bathroom.  
  
Vejiita stared at the door for a few minutes, an almost gentle frown on his face.  
  
~~~  
  
Vejiita was pacing in their shared sitting room like a caged animal when she appeared. He glanced at her worriedly. He cursed himself silently for being concerned for the weak female, but the concern refused to leave him. She forced a smile on her face in greeting before it fell away. Her eyes were normal now, except the slight glossy look in them from unshed tears. Those deep blue-eyes watched him, almost lifelessly. And that made him feel very... scared. 'No! Not scared, just... annoyed!' Her hair was left loose and cascaded down her back, and even he had to admit it looked... angelic like that. Her slender body was covered in a black gown, most likely for her friend's death. She didn't wear any jewelry except for a small chain around her neck, which Vejiita could just barely make out with his Saiyajin sight. It was a silver chain with a small pendant that resembled some kind of bird on it.  
  
He looked back towards her face, catching the slight slip of her mask, showing him that despite the calm, lifeless look, she was feeling. And what she was feeling was painful. But before he could comment, it was gone, and the robotic mask returned. He winced inwardly, but quickly decided that he'd rather have her like this than wailing into his chest again. 'Liar,' his mind sneered at him.  
  
"Come, Onna," he ordered, gently.  
  
She nodded slightly and walked towards the door. He watched her almost warily before moving to follow her. He caught up to her easily, slowing down to walk beside her. He would sneak a glance at her every few moments, but her mask was now firmly in place. She looked sad, but Vejiita was beginning to suspect she was hurting more then she wanted to let on.  
  
Not being comfortable around emotions, Vejiita understood that. He often hid behind his mask of anger and indifference rather than show any weakness. He nearly chuckled at the irony of it. He didn't particularly feel comfortable expressing or seeing others expression emotions, but this time, he wanted to *know* how she was feeling. He wanted to pry the mask off her and see her. Actually see the hurting woman beneath the mask. And he wondered if people had felt the same way when he closed himself off.  
  
It was damn peculiar. He didn't like emotions. He despised the very emotions that she had been displaying. The tears, sadness, loneliness, and grief. He despised each of them fiercely. He had often wished his sparring partner wasn't so... obvious about his emotions on numerous occasions. And now he wanted to know hers. 'Why the hell do I care? She's only a female!'  
  
He strolled through the automatic doors that lead to the medial bay, the blue-haired female slightly behind him. He moved towards the room that held that third-class Saiyajin and his worthless mate. The door opened when he reached them, and both of them entered the room.  
  
Vejiita scowled fiercely as soon as the doors closed behind him. The pale-looking female lay on the bed, clearly exhausted and in pain. Beside her, sitting on the bed, was his sparring partner, holding his mate's hand with one hand, and cradling his newborn son in the other arm. 'Weaklings...'  
  
The mated pair looked up and smiled welcoming at the Onna. She smiled back, hers forced, and looking more like she had indigestion instead of the usual friendly smile she gave them. A pang of jealousy hit him again. He growled almost inaudibly. She never gave him that look. She glared at him, attacked him, kicked him, and a few times, she was polite. But she never gave him the warm smile that said, "I'm glad to see you!" And here he was getting jealous about it! She wasn't his mate, thank Kami! 'Why do I feel jealous?' He didn't want a mate, damn it! He didn't want these emotions she caused. He didn't want any of it! He wanted to go back to normal. Normal meaning cold and indifferent. He didn't want to feel the annoying jealousy, possessiveness, and the fucking concern! He wanted nothing to do with it!  
  
And for the first time, he regretted ordering her father to give her to him. And he most definitely regretted the kiss last night. That most of all. He had a taste of her now... and he yearned for more. Yearned so much that he hurt. He hated her.  
  
"He's beautiful," she breathed walking up to the small Saiyajin child. The little furry tail was wrapped lovingly around the new father's wrist. When Buruma leaned in to look at the infant, the dark eyes seemed to focus on her. The baby made a small gurgle and reached for a strand of her aqua-colored hair. He yanked on it, much to the amusement of his parents. Vejiita just continued to scowl, remembering just how soft her hair was from the brief contact last night. And how much he'd love to bury his face and his fingers into the long tresses.  
  
Chichi smiled at her human friend. "Buruma, I know you probably didn't feel like coming here right now, but Kakarotto and I wanted to tell you something."   
  
Her mate also smiled up at the blue-eyed female. "Radditzu asked me to do something... unusual, a day or two ago," Kakarotto began softly, his voice betraying a little of the grief he felt for the brother he barely had a chance to know. "He was the student of an old man on Earth, was he not?"  
  
Buruma nodded, blinking back tears. "Yes. The old man died a while ago. Heart disease, I think. He was a very old man when he died."  
  
Kakarotto nodded. "Radditzu said he thought of his teacher as his father, and loved him as such. He never knew his birth family and the old warrior taught, cared, and loved my brother as his son. Radditzu asked me if I wouldn't mind naming my son, his nephew, after the old master. He said he would have done it with his own offspring, but he kept insisting he would not live to sire any." The tall Saiyajin paused and his furry tail moved to intertwine with his mates, seeking comfort.  
  
"Kakarotto came to talk to me about it," Chichi put in. "I agreed that naming our son after a warrior, even if he was a human warrior, would be a good thing. But then Radditzu died," she whispered, staring up into Buruma's teary eyes. A few fell unnoticed down the blue-haired female's cheeks.  
  
"I remembered my promise to Radditzu, but then I wanted to name our son after my brother. He saved my life during the... accident last night. So, Chichi and I had a bit of a dilemma." He looked at his newborn son, a tender smile on his face. "Buruma, meet Gohan Radditzu."  
  
Buruma made a soft sobbing sound. Kakarotto looked up at her with compassionate eyes. "The name is not traditional for a Saiyajin, generally we only have one name, and I cannot remember a Saiyajin carrying an alien name, but Chichi and I agreed this was best. He will be called Gohan, to honor Radditzu's wish, but he will carry my brother's name, to honor him and to see his name passed on."  
  
A few more tears fell from her glistening eyes as she listened to the brother of her best friend. "We wish to also name you his... godmother, I believe is what Radditzu called it. If something should happen to either Chichi or I, we'd like our son to be in your care. Radditzu trusted you with his life, and loved you fiercely. He thought of you as his sister, his beloved little sister, and I would be honored if you'd consider me as a brother as well." The tall Saiyajin's black eyes began to look suspiciously bright as he gazed up at the quietly sobbing female.  
  
"I cannot replace my brother in your heart, but you need not be alone, either. He asked me to take care of you for him if something should happen. He asked that I love and care for you, just as he did. He loved you, so much."  
  
Buruma had long ago abandoned her restraint, silently crying as she listened to the strangely gentle Saiyajin warrior speak to her. She nodded slightly, afraid to speak.  
  
Kakarotto smiled up at her. "Would you like to hold Gohan?" he asked softly.  
  
She gave him a smile, a weak smile, but it was no longer forced. "Yes," she answered in a whisper, leaning down to take the child from Kakarotto.  
  
No one noticed that Vejiita had left silently, unable to stand the silent tears that fell from the frail woman's clear blue eyes.  
  
~~~  
  
Vejiita was leaning against the wall just beside a large door, his body immobile outside of the slight irritated twitch of the end of his tail. He leaned there, an angry scowl on his face, as he waited for the group inside. He glanced over when the door opened to reveal the woman that plagued his thoughts. Her eyes were still shiny and bright with moisture, her face slightly flushed from her tears, but she looked a little less... empty. Not enough, but... some.  
  
"Onna."  
  
She glanced at him. "Yes?"  
  
He motioned for her to come with him, which she did, her confusion obvious. She stayed silent, however, as the Saiyajin no Ouji led her through the vast halls of the ship. It felt strangely empty to both of them. The ship was too large for just twenty-two Saiyajin warriors, now that one is gone, and one little female. It could easily fit a hundred warriors, but... the Saiyajin were a near extinct race now.  
  
After a few turns that Buruma couldn't follow, he stopped outside of a large door. He ordered it open with his gruff voice. The doors slid open with a slight hiss and Vejiita turned to the female beside him. "Close your eyes," he ordered softly.  
  
She stared at him, clearly confused and a bit reluctant to trust him.  
  
Vejiita pushed back the growl that was surfacing and looked at her, his face carefully expressionless. "Close your eyes," he repeated, just as softly as before.  
  
She did as he asked, if a bit reluctantly. He reached out and grasped her tiny hand in his large, gloved one. She stiffened and her eyes flew open in surprise.  
  
Vejiita suppressed the urge to snap at her angrily. "Onna, close your eyes," he ordered once again. He leaned closer to her face a bit before speaking again. "Trust me. You can't walk with your eyes closed. Trust me."  
  
She nodded slowly as she stared into his fierce onyx eyes, but did as he asked. He led her gently through the room quickly and safely. He stopped suddenly, and only then did he speak again. "Keep your eyes closed," he ordered again, moving his hand from hers to place both on her shoulders and placing the tiny female in front of him, her back to his stomach, and he made damn sure his tail was tightly wrapped around his waist. "Open them."  
  
She blinked her eyes open, and gazed in front of her, slightly in confusion. It was a giant wall of stone... Black stone. It filled the entire room, she noticed as she looked around. It was in different pieces, but the room was cluttered in black stone walls.  
  
"Look here," he said, pointing at a mark on the stone. She blinked as she saw what appeared to be writing of some kind. He pushed her closer to the stone wall, grabbing her hand with his, and moved it to touch the engraved letters. "This room houses a very important artifact from my home planet. These stone walls are called, roughly translated, "Wall of... Heroes", I guess. Not really the correct word, but it is close enough." He paused as she traced the foreign characters of her friend's name. "It's more a place where the royal family of Vejiita-sei would honor those elite warriors who served the throne exceptionally well, died to protect a member of the royal family, defeated an ancient enemy, or achieved the legendary power of my ancestors, those that were known as Supersaiyajin. Those who were warriors beyond the meaning of that term. Either through their strength or loyalty. Only those that the royal family deemed honorable and worthy had their names placed on this wall at the time of their death. And this wall is made of Saiyajin elites."  
  
He gestured to the pieces. "When I left my planet a few years ago, after returning from Furiza's service, my father ordered the wall dismantled and placed on my ship. The ship he had built for me." He pressed her fingers to the engraved letters firmly. "This is Radditzu, son of Bardock," he told her softly. "He was not elite in his life, but in his death, I granted him that honor. He was strong, but it was not his strength I have honored by placing his name on the Wall. It is his honor and loyalty to the royal family. Not only my family, but to yours. For his loyalty to you. He was not raised on Vejiita-sei, nor raised as a Saiyajin would have been, but his honor and loyalty to you placed him above the rest. As long as this wall survives, Radditzu will be remembered and honored, even in the afterlife."  
  
He felt the small woman tremble slightly, but was unable to see her face from behind her. Her back was still pressed against his front, still but neither moved to break the contact. A strangely comfortable silence filled the room as they both stared at the name engraved in the black stone.  
  
Buruma was the first to break the silence. "He would be... honored," she whispered almost inaudibly. "He has always been loyal and honorable, and I think he would be deeply... honored and pleased with this. I thank you, Vejiita no Ouji."  
  
He grunted softly in acknowledgment, and again silence descended on the pair. Vejiita felt reluctant to disturb her, but he wanted to get out of there. He was being too... kind and gentle for his peace of mind. A good training session would do well to beat the... softness out of him.  
  
Again, the blue-haired female spoke first. "Thank you," she whispered again. "For bringing me here."  
  
"Hn." He paused a moment before speaking. "I can leave you alone here," he told her. "Just call me when you're ready to leave and I'll lead you back to your rooms."  
  
To his surprise, she leaned back into his chest and shook her head. "No, don't leave. Please."  
  
And to his annoyance, Vejiita found himself saying, "Fine." He didn't know how long they stood there silent, a few minutes, maybe longer, but before he realized it, the blue-haired onna turned around and buried her face into his chest. Her slender shoulders shook minutely with her sudden sobs, and her tiny hands clutched his black spandex suit.  
  
He didn't move, outside of placing a hand on her lower back, and allowed the female to soak his shirt with her tears. He felt a need to push her away, and run, but... her almost silent sobbing sounded more painful to him than if she started to wail loudly. He was insanely jealous of the dead warrior right then, believing with all his heart that she would never cry for him this way.  
  
She pulled herself closer to his chest, her weeping becoming more painful for him to hear, and her violent tremors against his chest were sheer torture. And when her legs gave out, he supported her weight as they moved to the ground. Placing his weight on one knee, Vejiita bent the other with his foot still connected to the ground. The sobbing female was nestled between his legs, one of his arms around her, her face and hands still buried in his shirt. He moved his other hand to her head, cradling it against his chest. He let her cry for the friend she had lost. She sobbed into the proud Vejiita no Ouji's chest until exhaustion overcame her and she finally slept.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: *blinks* Vejiita is so OOC I think I'm... a bit mad! I mean... *blinks* Look at that! Look, look! That's horrible OOC! *Grins* Well, at least I didn't have him declare his love to her... or anything sickening sweet... but this is still sweet... I think I'm demented, I can actually picture him doing this too... And I write what I can picture in my mind. Time to look into therapy.  
  
Lovies! 


	9. Chapter 8: Radditzu's Funeral

Chains  
  
Disclaimer: I only wish I was talented enough to create Dragonball. *Sigh* Alas, I'm stuck writing fanfiction!  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter Eight: Radditzu's Funeral  
  
Vejiita gently picked up the female that had fallen asleep against him, and quietly made his way out of the cluttered room. He quickly walked to their chambers, scowling as he caught sight of the figure pacing outside the doors, waiting for them.  
  
"What do you want, Bardock?" Vejiita questioned with a quiet growl, conscious of the slumbering female in his arms.  
  
The Saiyajin snapped his head up at the sound of the Prince's voice. "Sire, is it true?"  
  
Vejiita rolled his eyes irritably, and disappeared into the female's room to deposit her gently on her bed, before reappearing in the sitting room. He glowered at the larger Saiyajin. "Is what true?" he growled.  
  
"That you will honor my son as an elite."  
  
Nodding curtly, Vejiita sat on the couch and began to pull off his white boots.  
  
A soft thud caused Vejiita to glance up sharply and he blinked as he saw the Saiyajin kneeling in front of him, his fist placed against his chest where his heart would be. Although all Saiyajin gave royalty respect, they rarely bowed to them. Saluting with the clenched fist against the chest, always, but never on their knees. "Thank you, Vejiita-ouji-sama," he whispered softly, his head bowed.  
  
"Hn," Vejiita acknowledged with a grunt.  
  
The Saiyajin stood and took the hint, heading towards the door. He paused just before stepping out, and turned to face his Prince. "Vejiita-sama, I am yours, never your father's," he told the startled Saiyajin no Ouji before disappearing.  
  
Vejiita blinked once before shrugging mentally and removing his gloves. He tossed them beside him on the couch, and stood, padding softly into his room to shower and ready himself for bed. Tomorrow wasn't going to be any easier on him. He was concerned that it might break the fragile Onna he had the disturbing urge to comfort.  
  
He sighed, and pushed the blue-haired vixen out of his mind for the time being. He'd never be able to fall asleep if he kept fixating on his newfound weakness like that. He was acting like the fool Kakarotto around his stupid mate! He grimaced at the thought, and quickly started the shower. He needed the Onna's scent off of him. Now. Before he lost control again. He growled at himself, and stepped into the shower.  
  
Gods, he hated that Onna.  
  
~~~  
  
Buruma looked around the large gardens in awe and amazement. This was her home. The infamous rose gardens her mother cultivated. Home. She felt a strange longing right then. To be safe on her home, in her rooms, tinkering with her inventions, and teasing Radditzu.  
  
Tears sprang to her eyes, and she fell to her knees on the soft grass. But none of that was possible. She was only dreaming. She wasn't here, on Earth, her home. She was still on a large ship, in the middle of space, with the Saiyajin no Ouji that confused the hell out of her, and had comforted her now that her only true friend and brother was dead.  
  
Dead. Forever. And now she was alone. "Why'd you have to leave me, Radditzu?" she whispered.  
  
"As if I had a choice," a voice answered her. She shrieked and swung around to face the voice, her eyes widening as she beheld him.  
  
Radditzu walked towards her, a tender smile on his face. She closed her eyes against the onslaught of tears. "Radditzu?"  
  
Feeling a gentle touch on her cheek, she snapped her eyes open to gaze into his raven eyes. He smiled at her again, and then wrapped his arms around her. Burying her head into his chest, she let herself go. His arms tightened around her protectively, and he nuzzled her hair. "Buruma, it's okay. Hush," he murmured against her head.  
  
"How could you leave me like that?" she snapped through her tears, swinging a fist into his chest hard. "How could you?"  
  
He chuckled softly and pulled her away a bit to look into her moist blue eyes. "I didn't want to, Buruma. You know that."  
  
She sniffled, but nodded. "Sorry, Radditzu. I know you didn't leave me, I know you didn't have a choice, but I miss you, idiot!"  
  
He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I know. I'm here for a reason, Buruma, and I don't have a lot of time."  
  
Frowning thoughtfully, Buruma pulled away and stood up. "What?"  
  
"You need to convince Vejiita-sama to go to Namek-sei."  
  
"Go where? And how the hell am I suppose to do that, Radditzu? He doesn't listen to anyone!"  
  
The tall warrior smiled playfully. "He'll listen to you. Trust me. Talk with the people there, you'll find out the reason you need to go there in time."  
  
She frowned. "And how the hell am I supposed to convince him to go?"  
  
Radditzu shrugged. "Tell him something can be found there that will help him defeat Furiza. It's true anyway."  
  
"Okay," she murmured in disbelief.  
  
Chuckling, he lifted her chin to make him look at her. "Mention the dragonballs to the Namek-jin, okay?"  
  
She blinked, a bit confused, but nodded. "Okay."  
  
"Good. And give Vejiita-sama a message for me. Thank him for honoring me as he did. And don't cry for me anymore, little one. It won't be forever, I promise." He pulled her into his arms tightly. "I miss you, too."  
  
She smiled. "Thank you."  
  
Nuzzling her hair quickly, he moved away from her. "I've got to go, Buruma."  
  
Her eyes began to tear up again. "Now?"  
  
He nodded. "Yes. Time for you to wake up. I love you, Buruma. Always did." He smiled. "See you," he whispered and then faded away.  
  
Buruma felt another tear make its way down her cheek and she screamed out to him. "Radditzu!"  
  
~~~  
  
"Radditzu!" she screamed, bolting upright in bed. Moments later, her bedroom door slid open and a half-naked Vejiita rushed in. She blinked at him, and her face fell again. She lay back on the bed, soft sobs shaking her. Hiding her head into her pillow, she didn't see Vejiita's wince or notice him walking towards her bed.  
  
"Onna?" he asked softly, kneeling on the large bed beside her.  
  
"I saw him," she whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"In my dreams, he came to me," she murmured.  
  
Vejiita felt the now-familiar pang of jealousy again, but ignored it. He lay on her bed on his side, staring at her trembling body. "Did he?"  
  
"Yes. He told me to have you go to Namek-sei."  
  
Vejiita blinked. "Why? There is nothing there of use to me. It's a planet full of weak green men."  
  
Buruma shook her head and lifted her head to look into his eyes. "He said there is something there that can help you. And he told me to tell you thank you for honoring him as you did."  
  
"Hn." He watched her silently as her tears slowly dried.  
  
Suddenly, she smiled at him. A weak smile, but a smile just the same. "Thank you. For caring."  
  
Grunting, he looked away from her eyes. "I don't."  
  
She reached out a hand to touch his face, and he flinched, his gaze focusing on her again. "You do, Vejiita. Thank you."  
  
Staring at her, the pair fell silent again. After a long, strangely comfortable, silence, he moved to leave the bed, but Buruma's hand gripped his wrist tightly. He blinked down at her slender hand, before looking back into her blue eyes.  
  
"Don't leave."  
  
He growled softly, but lay back down.  
  
"Vejiita."  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Did you mean it?"  
  
His eyebrow rose a bit in confusion. "Mean what?"  
  
"That you want me."  
  
He felt the growl rise in his throat, and he let it. Cursing himself and his newfound weakness, he looked away from her eyes. The eyes that implored him to give into her.  
  
"Answer me."  
  
"Yes, damn it!" he snarled.  
  
Smiling, Buruma leaned in and kissed him softly. He didn't respond immediately, but he released a soft sigh as her lips stayed on his. When she started to pull away, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer, and deepened the kiss.  
  
Melting into his embrace, she moved her hands over his bare chest. He purred loudly, nibbling on her lower lip. Pushing her onto her back, he leaned over her, trailing his mouth over her jaw. He could feel himself respond to the mild petting immediately, his body crying out for her. "Stop me," he murmured against her throat, trailing a hand up her side to the underside of her full breast.  
  
She arched against him, trailing her fingers over his shoulders and neck, and began to nibble lightly on his ear. "Why?" she murmured and gave herself into him.  
  
When it was all over, he pulled her to his chest. "You little fool," he scolded gently, wrapping his arms around her still trembling body, and his tail wrapped around one creamy, flawless thigh.  
  
She sighed once and she fell asleep. He kissed her temple once before closing his eyes, following her into slumber.  
  
~~~  
  
Blinking back tears, Buruma stared at the now burning body of her best friend. She had watched the Saiyajin no Ouji light the fire from a torch, his lean body stiff with tension, and his gloved hands clenched tightly at his side. She hadn't seen him that morning, when she awoke he had been long gone, but he came back just minutes before the ceremony was to start to lead her to it.  
  
He didn't even talk to her, but she didn't expect him to. He gave her an odd look when he first saw her, and then he motioned her to follow him, and she did. Other than that, he didn't even look in her direction. She didn't regret the night before, strangely. He wasn't gentle and loving as she thought her first time would be, but somehow, their union had a special magic of its own. Something she couldn't describe fully.  
  
As the last of her friend's body turned to ashes, she knelt softly on the ground, tears flowing freely down her pale cheeks. She paid no heed to the Saiyajin no Ouji as he motioned for Kakarotto and Chichi to leave them, ignored Vejiita as he moved to stand behind her. She cried out for the loss of her best friend. Her brother. The only person she had felt truly loved her. For who she was.  
  
After her tears slowed to mere sniffles, Vejiita knelt down behind her. "Onna, let's go."  
  
"Vejiita..."  
  
He sighed, and scooped her up in his arms, walking towards their rooms. "Will you stop those annoying tears by tomorrow?" he demanded gruffly.  
  
She sniffled, but wasn't really angry with the Saiyajin. She saw how much they bothered him. Not just that they were an annoyance to him, but they... almost pained him. "I'll try."  
  
"Good," he grunted, walking out of the room which was specifically designed for funeral purposes. The ritual of burning was old, and a bit crude, but it was strangely... right for their race.  
  
"Vejiita?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Are we going to Namek-sei?"  
  
"Yes," he told her softly, stepping into their rooms. He made a beeline for her bedroom and deposited her on her bed. He stared down at her, an expressionless mask on his face, before disappearing.  
  
Buruma sighed sadly, and undressed. At least he wasn't being hurtful. And she was almost sure he was confused about her or them, or something. She quickly decided to just let him be, and crawled into bed. She sighed sadly a bit, and suddenly realized she felt better. About Radditzu, just a bit. For some reason, knowing they were going to Namek-sei lessened the unbearable pain his death had caused.  
  
Maybe she could survive without him.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: *sweatdrops* That lemony thing that isn't really enough to be a lemon wasn't loving, and it wasn't meant to be, so ^_^;  
  
Lovies!! 


	10. Chapter 9: Complications

Chains  
  
Disclaimer: Again, if you haven't figured it out, you're an imbecile.  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter Nine: Complications  
  
Vejiita growled irritably as he walked into *his* sitting room, which had been overrun with the third-class moron, his hideous mate, and their blasted brat. The Earth Princess was sitting on the large couch, watching the little family. He rolled his eyes, striding into the room and giving the morons who dared to intrude on his private space a good, long glare.  
  
He watched as the blue-haired genius smiled faintly at the infant brat's fascination with his own tiny tail. Vejiita didn't understand what the big deal was. The brat was trying to catch his own tail; it seemed pretty stupid to him, and yet that made the broken-hearted female smile for the first time that he'd seen since Radditzu died a week and a half before.  
  
"Vejiita-ouji," Kakarotto greeted with a smile and a nod. Chichi and Buruma both glanced to the small Saiyajin no Ouji as he strolled into the room.   
  
Both females gave identical blinks of surprise when Vejiita snarled at them and stalked into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Kakarotto also betrayed his surprise, gaping at the closed door. "Man, he's even grumpier than usual!" He handed his infant son to his mate carefully. "Maybe I better see-"  
  
"No," Buruma interrupted softly. "Let me. You guys can go to your rooms." She gave another small smile at the mated pair and walked soundlessly over to the large door that led to the angry Saiyajin's rooms. She physically braced herself before knocking gently.  
  
"What?!" he snarled from the other side of the door.  
  
"Vejiita? Can I speak with you a moment?"  
  
He was silent for a long moment as she waited nervously for him to yell and insult her, or let her in. After what seemed like hours, the door opened a crack. He had been avoiding her since that night they had spent in passion, and she let him. She had let him rave and insult her the few times they did see one another. She didn't know why she had done it with him, why let herself go for a moment of comfort and passion. It was stupid, and irresponsible, but she couldn't even regret it. Maybe it was because it was actually enjoyable after she got over her initial pain. Maybe because he was gorgeous when he kept his mouth shut. Or maybe it was because she felt something from him. She had no idea, not really.  
  
She pushed open the door silently and stepped into the darker room, shutting it behind her. Glancing around, her eyes adjusted to the shadows and picked out Vejiita's muscular form near his closet as he stripped off his armor. "Vejiita?"  
  
"What?" he snapped back without looking at her.  
  
Sighing softly, she padded further into the room, stopping a few feet from the angry prince. "When will we be going to Namek-sei?" she asked him, a bit hesitantly.  
  
He shrugged indifferently, still facing away from her as he bent over to remove his boots. "Furiza doesn't control this section yet, and I have to bring them under my control so that he cannot use them."  
  
"What?"  
  
He threw his boots into the closet, and pulled off his gloves, doing the same with them. "We are traveling towards Namek right now. I'm making a few stops on the way, so it'll take a bit longer."  
  
"Where are we stopping?"  
  
He growled and finally turned to face her, dressed only in his navy spandex-like suit. "Mind your own damn business, Onna!" he hissed, striding into the bathroom.  
  
She followed after him unthinkingly. "Vejiita, would you stop this!" she finally snapped.  
  
He swung around to glare at her. "I am making a war on Furiza, you little fool. I'm going to fucking Namek-sei just as you asked, but I am not going to put a hold on *my* plans for revenge. We're traveling there, but I need to make as many planets as possible submit to me on the way there!!"  
  
"You're conquering planets?" she asked in horror.  
  
Rolling his eyes, he spat irritably. "I don't need your weak sentiments, Onna. You're here to help with technology, which you are not doing a very damn good job of; you're not here to tell me how to rule *my* empire!!"  
  
Her blue eyes suddenly flared to life as anger filled her. "You unfeeling bastard!" she hissed. "I just lost the most important person to me, and you're bitching because I'm not helping you to destroy planets?!" She stalked towards him and glared into his dark eyes. "You are no better than the monster that destroyed your people," she snarled, swinging around to stomp out of the bathroom.  
  
She made it two steps before she was caught painfully by the shoulder and slammed into the wall, the Saiyajin no Ouji glaring at her from a mere breath away. She gasped as she was forced to look into his eyes again, revealing his barely suppressed rage. And madness. And she felt something that she had rarely experienced. Fear.  
  
"You know nothing," he snarled slowly, squeezing her shoulders painfully as he spoke. "You know nothing of that monster because he had yet to take an interest in your pathetic planet. You know nothing of the horrors that *being* is capable of. I cannot let him enslave any more planets. Each planet he gains can bring the war into his favor. Each planet I can conquer can help supply *me* with warriors that I am lacking. Each planet that refuses me must be destroyed before that *thing* can make use of them. It is much better to kill them then allow *him* to enslave more races. You have no idea what he's capable of, idiot! His tortures give *me* nightmares! He knows ways to cause pain that you cannot possibly imagine. At least I offer them a quick death if they will not submit to my rule! Furiza would enslave them anyway and do things to them that would make *Hell* itself seem like a fucking pleasure ride!"  
  
He shook her slightly, pressing her into the wall harder. "My entire race has been a slave to him for over a century! And we served him well! We did everything that was asked of us; *I* did everything that was asked of me! Just to keep my people alive! And he destroyed my planet, my race, and my *father* because he feared us! Feared our power, our abilities, and our fucking *legends*! We did nothing to oppose him! We did not rebel because we knew we had yet to achieve the power to win. We did nothing, and we were destroyed for it!" he continued to hiss at her, his dark eyes showing more emotion then she had ever seen in those shadowy depths. Pain, grief, and an overwhelming urge to destroy the cause of it all. And still, the madness continued. The madness, barely suppressed insanity in his mind.  
  
She whimpered slightly when his fingers clenched over her fragile shoulders, and to her horror, she felt tears spill from her eyes. She wanted to be angry with him; he was cruel and hateful. And yet she couldn't keep a hold of the anger, not when she continued to be trapped by his anguished gaze as he growled out each painful word. Not when she could clearly see the pain he was feeling in his intense glare. Not when she could see the horrors written clearly on his face.  
  
He blinked suddenly, his gaze falling to her wet cheeks. He suddenly released her and stepped away, turning from her. "Leave," he ordered hoarsely.  
  
She hesitated slightly and then took a step towards his back, which stiffened as she moved. "Vejiita-"  
  
"Leave," he hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
She gently placed her hand on his back, feeling a sharp ache in her heart when he flinched away from her, as if her touch burned him. "Vejiita, I can help you," she whispered. "There are other ways to get things and to make a planet join you than using violence."  
  
A barely audible growl came from him, and she felt him tremble slightly under her hand. "Don't. Touch. Me," he forced out.  
  
Sighing, she leaned into his back and wrapped her arms around his waist, ignoring his tense shudder. "I can help you, Vejiita. I'll build defensive systems, I'll build weapons to be used in battle against soldiers, but I won't create things that can destroy planets. I can help negotiate, I can help plan without causing genocide." She paused, rubbing her hand over the front of his chest lightly, wincing when she felt his muscle twitch under her soft fingertips. "But if you destroy planets, I'm gone. I won't be a part of that."  
  
She felt his growl begin again, and sighed, stepping away from him. "I'm sorry, Vejiita. It's the way I am. I may be softhearted, but it has never been something I regret. I'll help you if you want, but only if planets are not destroyed or their people murdered. If I have to, I'll travel to Namek-sei alone as Radditzu wanted," she told him softly.  
  
When he didn't answer her after a few minutes, she sighed and walked towards the door. "Goodbye, Vejiita," she whispered and then she opened the door, pausing before slipping through it, giving a single backward glance at the tormented Saiyajin no Ouji.  
  
"Onna."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Shut the door."  
  
She sighed, and began to leave sadly.  
  
"With you in here," he told her softly.  
  
Blinking, she shut the door and moved a few feet into the room before stopping. "What?"  
  
He shook his head slightly. "We're stopping at Amudeku, Ptica, Dragulj, and then Namek, in that order," he told her tiredly.  
  
"Oh," she said softly. "You're not going to destroy them?"  
  
His bare fist clenched and he hissed, "I'll try to use a few methods first, but I'm not making any promises. Furiza is too horrible to allow him to conquer it. You must understand it could be our downfall. This is war, Onna. War is never fair or honorable. But... I will try to find other ways," he conceded.  
  
She suddenly smiled and walked over to him, placing herself in front of the angry Saiyajin so that he was forced to look at her. She gave him a big grin and wrapped her arms around the startled prince's neck, kissing him softly on the lips.  
  
He didn't respond at first, his body tensed, a slight shudder flowing through him as he closed his eyes. She pulled away a moment later, and Vejiita hid the disappointment he felt and opened his eyes, blinking when he saw her wink at him.  
  
She gave him a wicked smirk and put her hand at his waste, and around the tip of his tail. His eyes fell closed again as her thumb moved over the tip of it, sending delightful shivers up his spine. He forced himself to back away from her, and she giggled softly, moving towards him. He soon found his back against the wall and her supple body pressed against his. She continued to tease his tail, and Vejiita was forced to let out a low purr.  
  
She suddenly licked his neck lightly, and began to nibble her way up his neck to his ear, whispering, "Say no now."  
  
His eyes snapped open and he blinked at seeing the wicked amusement shining in her blue eyes. He opened his mouth, but when nothing emerged, she pressed her lips to his. With a shuddering sigh, his arms came up around her and he kissed her back with all the desire he had been repressing for the past week and a half, devouring her as if his life depended on achieving this one glorious moment of completeness, pleasure, and contentment.  
  
Little did he know that while his life may not have depended on it, his mind and heart did. Only it would be a while before he would realize it. And by then... it would be too late.  
  
~~~  
  
"Onna," a voice whispered in her ear, pulling her from her dreams.  
  
She sighed regretfully and opened her eyes, blinking her sleep away. A few seconds later, her blue eyes found the dark gaze of the Saiyajin leaning over her. "Hm?"  
  
He frowned slightly, glancing away from her. "Onna, I just received a communication from someone very interesting."  
  
"Who?" she asked, sitting up suddenly. She didn't like the way his jaw clenched slightly.  
  
"It seems we'll be having a guest joining us tonight as soon as his ship catches up with us."  
  
She frowned. "Who?"  
  
"The human your father wishes you to mate to."  
  
"Yamucha?!" she screeched, jumping out of bed and wrapping a sheet around her body. "What the hell?"  
  
Vejiita growled, standing up. "Apparently, he didn't like the idea of his intended traveling alone on a ship full of *monsters* and left the day after us to join you. For your *protection*," he hissed angrily.  
  
She suddenly realized she never even thought of the fact she was promised to a man already. She never really thought about it and she had given herself to an alien prince twice. Without a thought to the man she was supposed to marry. "Oh, shit."  
  
He snarled and stalked away. "He also brought a few people with him. *Human* warriors," the Saiyajin no Ouji spat out. "And a man who is supposed to perform your *marriage* as soon as possible. With your father's permission." He opened the door and was gone, without a backward glance at her.  
  
She stared at the door that the angry Saiyajin disappeared through. 'Well, this complicates things. Radditzu, I wish you were here about now...'  
  
~~~  
  
AN: Finally up, after being delayed by certain best friends who seem to think I suddenly need to stop being alone... Stupid men. I actually got SLEEP last night! YAY!  
  
Lovies! 


	11. Chapter 10: Telling Yamucha

Chains  
  
Disclaimer: I'm a workingwoman, leave me be… Do you want to take the seven whole cents I have in my pockets? *Cries* You're so mean!  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
Thanks: W-chan for Beta'ing!  
  
Chapter Ten: Telling Yamucha  
  
Buruma fidgeted nervously just outside the hanger. Yamucha's ship was docking at that very moment, and she was dreading it. Vejiita stood beside her, a thunderous scow on his face as he glared hatefully at the closed door. After he had relayed the news that her fiancé was coming, she hadn't spoken to him until he came to retrieve her a few moments before.  
  
She knew he was angry. Very, very angry that her fiancé was arriving. And she suspected it wasn't just because he didn't like the nobleman. She secretly hoped it was because he was jealous… and wanted her to himself. She didn't know why she wished that, and knew it was a stupid thing to hope for, but she couldn't help herself.  
  
Was she perhaps feeling more for the Saiyajin than she had previously thought? After all, why else would she have given herself to the surly warrior?  
  
"Buruma, Ouji-sama," a familiar voice greeted, and both turned to find a grinning Kakarotto, accompanied by his mate and his newborn child.  
  
Buruma smiled in relief, happy for their timely arrival. "Kakarotto, Chichi, glad you made it."  
  
"Wouldn't miss it," Chichi told her, giving her a sympathetic look.  
  
The sound of the door sliding open interrupted whatever is was that Buruma was going to say, and the group turned towards the hanger. Buruma suddenly found herself enveloped in a strong embrace, her entire body stiffening in reaction. She relaxed marginally when she realized it was Yamucha, but didn't return the embrace.  
  
"Hi... Yamucha."  
  
Vejiita growled loudly and strode from the room, his dark cape snapping behind him from the sudden exit. Kakarotto and Chichi exchanged a look while Gohan suddenly opened his mouth and letting loose a loud wail. Buruma wiggled out of Yamucha's arms, glancing at the new baby, a tender smile on her face.  
  
"Want to make introductions, Princess?" Yamucha prodded softly.  
  
She nodded. "Well, you know Vejiita who just left, the bastard, and this is Chichi and Kakarotto, who is Radditzu's brother. And that is their little boy, Gohan."  
  
"Nice to meet you," he said politely. "I believe you were at Buruma's celebration on Earth, correct?"  
  
Chichi nodded. "Yes, we were. But I was still pregnant then."  
  
Yamucha smiled. "When was he born? And where is Radditzu anyway?" he asked, completely unaware of the pain he caused them by asking.  
  
Buruma sighed, looking down. "He died, Yamucha," she whispered painfully.  
  
"Oh, gods, Buruma, I'm sorry," he murmured, hugging her again. She stiffened in his embrace again, but allowed the hug, unable to think of a way out of it in any case.  
  
"Thanks, Yamucha…"  
  
"Well, enough of that," Kakarotto interrupted, a pained expression on his face, his hand clutching his mate's so hard his knuckles were white. "Let's show him to a room, Buruma. Vejiita-sama wanted you to start working on the gravity thing, remember?"  
  
Buruma shot Kakarotto a grateful look, nodding. "Alright, come on, Yamucha," she murmured, leading them all out of the room.  
  
~~~  
  
Buruma threw her wrench across the large room, frustrated nearly to tears. She was so damn tired and stressed. She had wanted to avoid her fiancé for a while, before she had to break it off… After all, she couldn't marry him, no matter what her father said now. She was not longer… pure in any case.  
  
She sighed, slumping to the floor. Assembling her newest creation was usually easy, but she was so tired her concentration was shot. She hadn't slept in two days, attempting to get this damn thing assembled, and avoiding Yamucha on top of it. And Vejiita as well.  
  
She wasn't sure why she was avoiding the issue so adamantly; it wasn't like her at all. But she was, and she still couldn't bring herself to confront either man. Vejiita was being a cold bastard, while Yamucha, on the other hand, was lavishing attention, praise, and affection on her.  
  
She hated it.  
  
"Buruma?" a voice called, startling her out of her thoughts.  
  
Buruma glanced up, blinking at the Saiyajin female and child before her. "Hey, Chichi. What do you need?"  
  
She shook her head. "Nothing, I was just checking on you."  
  
"Oh, I'm fine, there's no need."  
  
Chichi snorted and walked softly towards Buruma, who was standing up, moving the kinks out of her muscles. "You need to sleep, Buruma. Between you and Vejiita-ouji, we're all trying to avoid flying objects. You both are seriously moody lately."  
  
"What's his problem?"  
  
Chichi shrugged, moving Gohan into the other arm, a hand absently stroking her son's tail as she soothed him to sleep. "I suspect that you are his problem."  
  
Gaping at the woman, Buruma struggled to find a reply to that. "What the hell does *that* mean?"  
  
Shrugging, Chichi looked down at her now slumbering son. "Just that I think he's hurting now…"  
  
"Hurting about *what*?"  
  
"Yamucha, of course."  
  
Buruma sighed, looking away. "What can I do, Chichi?"  
  
She shrugged again. "I don't know much about Earth's customs, but I think you should break off your engagement with Yamucha."  
  
"But my father-"  
  
"Your father has already mentioned an arranged marriage with Vejiita, too. I doubt it would be a problem."  
  
She whined softly. "Vejiita does not want me like that, Chichi. I completely screwed up my life by sleeping with him."  
  
"No, you didn't."  
  
"Yes, I did!" Buruma snapped angrily. "He can't feel for me! What the hell was I thinking? What the hell possessed me to sleep with him when I know damn well I'm engaged and nothing can come from it!"  
  
"You love him."  
  
~~~  
  
Vejiita growled irritably at the warrior before him. "Kakarotto, stop being a hardheaded moron and fight me! I do not wish to stand here all day discussing your damn brat!"  
  
Kakarotto blinked, startled. He appeared to be seriously curious as to why Vejiita would *not* want to speak about the child. It was mind boggling to Vejiita how completely stupid the fool was. If he hadn't been the strongest of his warriors, he would have killed the idiot long ago. From sheer annoyance.  
  
"Have you talked to Buruma lately?"  
  
"That's Princess to you, third-class! Why the fuck do you insist on calling her by her name. She is royalty!"  
  
Kakarotto blinked, honestly amazed at Vejiita's vehemence. "Um, she asked me to."  
  
"I do not care! Stop it!"  
  
Scratching his head, Kakarotto nodded. "Alright, Ouji-sama." He sighed and looked at his prince, his gaze sober. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Fuck, Kakarotto! This is a fucking sparring match, not a damn counseling session!"  
  
Grinning, Kakarotto replied, "Yes, I know."  
  
"We are going to spar now."  
  
"After you tell me what's wrong."  
  
"No! What do you not understand? There is nothing wrong, and even if there was, I wouldn't tell you!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because, you overgrown moron, I do not care to share problems with third class idiots who cannot even shut up for the time it takes to start sparring!"  
  
"Sorry, Ouji-sama, but I am concerned."  
  
"Well, do not be!"  
  
Kakarotto sighed. "Fine, Vejiita-ouji. Spar now?"  
  
"About fucking time!!"  
  
~~~  
  
Buruma sighed, walking into the large rooms, which belonged to her fiancé. She looked around the sparse living quarters curiously before her eyes landed on the handsome form of the man she would have married.  
  
If it had not been for Vejiita...  
  
She thrust that thought quickly away, and gave Yamucha a gentle smile. "Hello, Yamucha."  
  
"Princess," he greeted in return, a huge grin lighting up his face. "Finally done with the project that bastard prince wished you to finish?"  
  
"Yes, I have," she murmured, sitting on the couch across from him. "Yamucha, we need to talk."  
  
An alarmed look passed over his features before he smiled at her. "Alright. What do you wish to talk to me about?"  
  
"We have to call off the wedding."  
  
He stood up abruptly, completely floored. "What?!"  
  
She sighed, looking away from him. "You heard me, Yamucha. I can't marry you."  
  
"Why not? Haven't I been good to you? What did I do wrong? I'll fix it, I swear! And what about your father? What will he say?"  
  
She shook her head. "Father will have to deal with it. I cannot marry you. Forgive me, Yamucha, but I can't..."  
  
His dark eyes stared at her, clearly showing his confusion and hurt to her. "But…why? You can grow to love me, I'll make you happy, I swear!"  
  
She shook her head. "I know you would, Yamucha. It isn't you, not really. I did something that I'm not proud of, but in all honestly, I'm not exactly ashamed of it, either. I can't marry you, I'm sorry."  
  
"Why not!" he finally roared, his pain causing rage to fill inside of him.  
  
"Because I slept with Vejiita!" she screamed back, tears filling her eyes. She gasped when she realized what she had said, her hand covering her mouth fearfully. She watched as the nobleman's eyes widened in shock and hurt before narrowing in anger and jealousy.  
  
"You what?" he hissed out.  
  
She sighed, looking away as she couldn't stare into those eyes any longer. "You heard me."  
  
"Let me get this straight," he began slowly, his jaw muscles tightening. "You *fucked* the Saiyajin no Ouji."  
  
"Yamucha!" she exclaimed in shock and hurt.  
  
"Well, that's what you did, isn't it?" He glared angrily at her. "You screwed an alien beast! Why?! Why? What the hell were you thinking?! You're right the wedding is called off! I can't believe I fell for such a whore!"  
  
She gasped in horror at his words, a sharp pain stabbing into her heart. Her eyes filled with tears, stinging them, and she turned from his accusing glare. With a muffled sob, she ran from the room and down the hall, not even certain which direction she was headed. She just wanted to get away. Far, far away from the cruel words her fiancé – no, *ex*-fiancé – had flung at her.  
  
Was it true? Was she really a whore? A slut? What *had* she been thinking to sleep with him? It was her own fault, she knew. It was all her fault and she had no one to blame but herself for the pain Yamucha had inflicted on her.  
  
Maybe she was everything he said she was...  
  
She suddenly hit something, jarring her back violently, and she lost her balance, landing hard on her backside with a pained grunt. She glared up immediately, momentarily forgetting about her tears, angry with the person who had dared step in her way. Didn't they realize she wanted to get away?  
  
"Onna, why are you bawling this time?"  
  
She cursed her rotten luck, furious with herself for not avoiding the arrogant prince. "Leave me alone!!" she cried out, yanking herself to her feet and turning on her heel to flee from him as well. She was not ready to deal with him, not yet. It was already painful enough without having him see her cry again.  
  
"Onna!" he hissed, grabbing her elbow and swinging her around so hard, she was knocked into his chest. He caught her automatically, a firm hand on her arm steadying her. She tried desperately to control the flood of tears she felt coming – Vejiita only added to it – but found it a loosing battle.  
  
With a strangled sob, she flung her arms around his neck, weeping uncontrollably into his broad chest, to his obvious horror. His eyes widened in shock and confusion, his arm held stiffly out where it had been when he'd had a hold on her arm. He had absolutely *no* idea what to do. Sure, he had held her while she cried about Radditzu, but this was definitely odd. She just *threw* herself at him!  
  
He finally wrapped his right arm around her, his left moving behind her knees as he scooped her into his strong arms. He turned and headed towards their rooms, determined to find out exactly what was wrong with her. The damn woman was always so *weepy* lately, and it was beginning to piss him off!  
  
Although, he suspected it was pissing him off because he actually didn't *like* to see her so upset, but he didn't exactly want to admit that, even to himself.  
  
He moved slowly through the ship, the weeping woman snuggled in his arms, nearly wailing loud enough to burst his eardrums. He really wanted to tell her to shut the hell up, but felt that just might make it worse. And what Vejiita didn't want was this to be *any* worse.  
  
He glared menacingly at the few Saiyajin he passed. He was angry with them for the startled glances sent his way, the thoughtful gazes directed towards the woman within his embrace, and the small smiles tugging at the corner of their mouths. What the hell was so odd about carrying a damn female through the ship? Admittedly, he had never done it before, but what else was he supposed to do? Just push her off him and leave her sobbing and wailing in the hall?  
  
He snorted mentally. He would have never heard the end of it then.  
  
Vejiita quickly opened the automatic doors to their chambers, and then moved towards her rooms, wanting to get rid of the woman as swift as possible. He suspected she was crying over the low class warrior again, and as much as he tried to be... sympathetic, it was getting old now. He wasn't a patient person, and he couldn't take much more of the weepy, wailing female.  
  
He deposited her gently on the bed, immediately turning to go.  
  
"Vejiita?" her weak voice called, stopping him.  
  
He repressed an irritated growl, and instead, turned around and glared at her. "What?"  
  
"Do you think what you and I did was wrong?" she asked, her voice quavering.  
  
He blinked in surprise, a bit confused as to why she was inquiring. They had yet to even discuss it, so it was a bit odd to him that she was questioning right then. Why was she worried about what was right?  
  
He blinked, suddenly understanding. She had just come from the direction of the fool human noble's rooms. He was supposed to be her intended mate.   
  
He growled softly, unknowingly glaring hatefully at the woman before him. He didn't even see her, actually. He was in fact furious with the fool man who had obviously said something painful to the female, and it had been about *him*. He didn't wonder *why* he was so bothered by the human male's actions.  
  
"No," he said simply, turning to leave again. He wanted to have a few words with the woman's soon-to-be mate. He knew he was jealous of the fool; he hated admitting it to himself, though. He knew he hated the fool because he himself wanted the fool's woman. Only now, he had a different reason to be pissed, and he was glad for it.  
  
"Vejiita?"  
  
"What?" he replied, not turning back to her.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"For what, Onna?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at her.  
  
"For... everything."  
  
He blinked. "What?"  
  
"For that night with you."  
  
He suddenly felt like he was kicked in the gut. She... *regretted* it? "So am I!" he hissed, stalking from the room, completely missing Buruma's flinch and her soft cry of despair.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: This is the last chapter I had written. I'll work on it soon, but for now, I'm posting up another fic. ^_^  
  
Lovies! 


	12. Chapter 11: Rage

Chains  
  
Chapter 11: Rage  
  
By Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Disclaimer: Since I waited over two years to write on this fic again, I highly doubt I'd be making money off of it. ^_~  
  
~~~  
  
Vejiita stormed through the ship like a whirlwind of rage. His ki thrashed around him, letting all who saw the damage know that the Saiyajin no Ouji was not in control. Every Saiyajin aboard the ship fled at the sight of him. At the sight of the bending metal around him, the scorch marks on the wall as he passed.   
  
One intelligent warrior saw Vejiita and immediately ran to find the only other warrior on the ship strong enough to survive the Prince's rage.   
  
And the only one stupid enough to do so.  
  
Kakarotto opened his door at the frantic sound of someone hitting the door repetitively. He blinked in surprise at the pale, shaking Saiyajin before him. "Kakarotto!" the large man hissed. "Vejiita-ouji is destroying the ship!"  
  
"What? Nappa, what do you mean?"  
  
"He's fucking going to kill us all if he doesn't get under control! That's what I mean, you fucking idiot!"   
  
Kakarotto had long since gotten used to the insults directed at him, and merely blinked at him before nodding. "Okay." He glanced over his shoulder at his worried mate. "Stay here with Gohan, Chi. I'll be back." He gave her a small smile, and followed after Nappa as they both rushed through the ship towards Vejiita's raging ki.  
  
~~~  
  
The two Saiyajin found him near the rooms of the human man who had boarded the ship not long ago. Kakarotto started in shock as the sight of the furious Saiyajin no Ouji, and cried out, "Vejiita, STOP!"  
  
The Prince didn't even appear to hear his sparring partner, and seemed to absently knock in the steel door that led to Yamucha's rooms. The startled human gasped up in shock at the sight of the furious Vejiita, tears going unnoticed on his pale face.  
  
"You hurt her," Vejiita snarled almost incomprehensively. There was a very deep rage in his voice, but beneath that a pain, so hidden beneath it only those who had been around the Prince for a long while would have sensed it.  
  
And Kakarotto had sensed it. "Vejiita!" he yelled again, stepping over the mangled door. "You can't power up so high here! Vejiita, you're going to destroy the ship!"  
  
And finally, the prince turned to regard the only man he allowed near him for any period of time, if only because only Kakarotto could give him a challenge. "Fuck the ship," the enraged Saiyajin stated angrily. "I can find a new one!"  
  
"Not if we all *die*, Vejiita-ouji!"  
  
The Saiyajin no Ouji paused, a scowl etched on his face. "No one can die," he agreed reluctantly, and Kakarotto knew it was not for any love of his people, but for the single purpose of defeating Furiza.  
  
Kakarotto glanced over at the terrified human who hadn't moved from his spot on the bed. "Buruma wouldn't want him dead, Vejiita-ouji," Kakarotto reminded his prince softly. "Whatever you're angry about, I'm sure there are better ways to deal with it."  
  
Vejiita snarled at the Saiyajin behind him wordlessly, primatively. He then forced his rage and ki to settle, by sheer will power alone. It almost got away from him and flared once to shatter the lights above him, sending sparks down around him. He took a shuddering breath, forcing that rage and energy into himself as he closed his eyes.  
  
For a long moment, no one breathed as they watched the volatile prince settle. Then he opened his onyx eyes, and glared hatefully at Yamucha. "Do not go near her again. If you cause her tears again, I will not wait to rip out your throat, understood?"  
  
The nervous nobleman nodded, wisely not wanting to set the powerful prince off again. He had known he was extremely out of line with what he said to Buruma, but he was in love with her, and it hurt so much to hear that she had chosen someone else, anyone else, over him.  
  
Vejiita turned to Kakarotto. "Out of the way," he hissed, and brushed by him and Nappa as he left the room, heading towards the rooms they used to spar. Kakarotto followed after him after a quick word to Nappa about having the door on Yamucha's quarters fixed.   
  
Vejiita ignored the Saiyajin following him as he entered the ki-shielded room and let loose a powering up scream of rage that shook the entire ship.  
  
Kakarotto stopped just inside the room and watched his prince let loose that rage he had been holding. It was more than just Yamucha hurting Buruma, and Kakarotto would bet his life on it.  
  
When the Saiyajin no Ouji finally settled into a more sane level of power and anger, Kakarotto walked over to him. "Vejiita-sama, what the hell happened?"  
  
The spiky-haired prince growled warningly at his partner. "You and I spar together, Kakarotto, nothing more. I will not discuss my personal life with a low-class moron like you."  
  
Kakarotto blinked, and cocked his head. "Chichi is worried about Buruma and talked to her, Vejiita-sama. She says that Buruma is in love with you and it's tearing her up not knowing how you feel." The larger Saiyajin knew his wife would be angry to have Buruma's feelings discussed like this, but he knew that if Buruma was what was bothering his Prince, that perhaps it was best to let him know how she felt.   
  
After all, an upset Vejiita no Ouji was a very, very dangerous one.  
  
Vejiita turned his head slightly towards Kakarotto. "What?" he asked in confusion.  
  
"She loves you. She loves you, and she's scared. That's what is wrong with her, so whatever happened isn't as important as that."  
  
The prince blinked slowly, bafflement on his face, and Kakarotto sighed as he felt the anger dissipate more.  
  
Then Vejiita looked up into Kakarotto's eyes. "Love does not exist."  
  
~~~  
  
Buruma curled up on the couch, precariously balancing the laptop on the arm of it. She had gotten over her crying fit, finally having realized that Yamucha was just hurt and angry. What she did... while not the wisest thing for someone of her station to do; it was something that she couldn't regret, despite her words to Vejiita.   
  
She glanced up as the door swished open to find Kakarotto carrying an unconscious Vejiita over one shoulder. They both looked badly injured, though Kakarotto less so than Vejiita. He smiled wearily at her. "Hi, Buruma."  
  
She suddenly stood up, knocking her laptop onto the cushion. "What happened? Is Vejiita alright? I felt a shudder earlier but I ran into a Saiyajin and he said it was simply someone powering up in the training room!" She rushed over to Vejiita and Kakarotto, deeply concerned about Vejiita.  
  
Kakarotto grinned slightly. "Don't worry, it's fine now. He was very angry and kind of shook the ship a bit. Nothing to worry about," the Saiyajin stated in his unconcerned voice. There was no need to worry the Princess, and Kakarotto wasn't stupid enough to do so against what he knew would be his Prince's wishes.  
  
"Put him in bed," Buruma ordered, scowling and pushing the button to open the door to Vejiita's bedroom. Kakarotto complied and gently set the smaller warrior on the clean bed. He stepped back as he watched Buruma rush to his side to gauge the seriousness of his injuries.  
  
"He's fine, Buruma," Kakarotto reassured. "He's just exhausted. We were sparring for over twelve hours with a lot of power. All his injuries are minor bruises and scrapes, and a cracked rib. He'll be fine."  
  
Buruma looked up at the taller Saiyajin in worry. "I hope so."  
  
Kakarotto nodded. "He will. Saiyajin are strong healers when we get injured."  
  
She sighed, turning her eyes to the battered Prince. "Why did you two go so all out?"  
  
Kakarotto hesitated. "Buruma, did you and he have a fight before he left?"  
  
She blinked, glancing up. "I... Sort of a misunderstanding, I guess."  
  
He nodded. "Perhaps that is why. He will have to be the one to tell you, if he chooses."  
  
The Princess of Earth frowned reprovingly at Kakarotto. "What happened?" she demanded firmly. She was not about to let the Saiyajin off. If something happened to Vejiita because of her, she had a right to know!  
  
He fidgeted and sighed. "He... was so angry, he was destroying parts of the ship with his ki. I talked him down long enough to go to a training room, so nothing permanent happened."  
  
She frowned. "Why was he angry?"  
  
Kakarotto smiled in relief. "That I don't know. He wouldn't tell me." Luckily he didn't have to tell her about the run in with Yamucha. She didn't want her angry with Vejiita after all. It might make things worse.  
  
She cursed, and crossed her arms. "Fine. Thanks for bringing him back, Kakarotto. I'm sure Chichi is worried about you, maybe you should go see if she's okay."  
  
He nodded eagerly. "Yeah, she needs to rest again. Gohan is wearing her out so soon after the difficult birth."  
  
"Then go. And..." She hesitated. "Thank you, Kakarotto."  
  
He paused on his way out of the bedroom, glancing back at her. "For what, Buruma?"  
  
She smiled sadly. "For stopping him."  
  
He nodded. "Of course," he acknowledged reluctantly, and then he was gone.  
  
Buruma stared down at the prince with pained eyes, watching the slow rise and fall of his chest. She stared at him for a long moment without moving and then ever so slowly brushed her hand over his spiky hair. "Vejiita, you fool," she murmured sadly and pulled away.  
  
She left the room to retrieve some first aid supplies, and came back moments later. She then painstakingly cleaned each and every gash from the biggest one just under his fourth rib to the tiniest scratch on his lip.  
  
She then put the first aid kit beside the bed on the floor. She then turned to glance once more at the prince she had given her body to, and gasped when she saw that his eyes were open.  
  
And he was staring straight at her.  
  
~~~  
  
Next Chapter: Vejiita and Buruma make up and their ship finally arrives on Namek!  
  
AN: First of all, I'd like to say one thing. This is the first NEW chapter to grace this fic in something like two years! Everyone make a little happy dance! Just do it! After all, I deserve it, despite the short chapter (well, I'm having problems getting back into character for this fic, so that ending was the best I could come up with currently). I am slowly remembering where this is going, and slowly but surely moving things forward.  
  
Review Responses: Thanks to Khris (I remember you!!! Glad to see you back with me being back!), PhoenixMageFire (I remember you too! YAY! Two of the older reviewers back!), Subu (I will update everything, but currently, I'm working on one fandom at a time, and this is the fic I'm set on finishing first ^_^), ccfleursdelys, trunksvegetafrodo, SaiyanGal (I'm trying!), Empress Sarah-sama (I remember you too!), Laina, and lastly, the larger Response I need to do:  
  
Light Breeze: Firstly, I'd like to thank you for the review! As for your questions, all my fics are hosted on FF.net (edited versions), adultfanfiction.net (unedited versions, Moonromance.net (Unedited versions), and digital-grunge.net/fiction/ (Edited versions). So take your pick. ^_~ As for getting a beta reader, you could announce it in one of your author notes on one of your stories, or you could advertise for one on various Fanfiction mailing lists (I myself own/run two, DBZFanficGems and BVFanfics), or you could go to a fanfiction site that has a forum where you can announce it too (Like the archive site I am co-owner on, we have a forum for that too). Take your pick. ^_^ I'm also glad my style has helped with yours, I like when I find I influence people positively. As for the comment about it being rushed, you're absolutely right. When I first started this fic, I *did* rush it. I'm not as impatient anymore, but yeah, this one is. Thanks again!  
  
Plugs: Do any of you remember me doing this years ago? ^_~ Yes, I'm going to do it again. After all, I'm not SJ if I don't respond to my reviewers OR plug people! On to the Plug:  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=632192 "Piccolo and Chichi" by Bucky. Yes it's unusual for something I'd read, but honestly, I love her work. She's a wonderful writer. And no, people you won't get lemons from her. She's anti-lemon. ^_~ A wonderful person who respects MY wish to write lemons even if we disagree on stuff. And she says she's bullet-proof, so go review, even if you hate it!  
  
Lovies! 


End file.
